Words Unspoken
by Writingangel203
Summary: His secrets were the legends of the school. Her bravery and intelligence were admired by everyone. But when his dark past and even darker future catch up with him, can he save the one person who ever truly cared about him?
1. DISCLAIMER

SORRY I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER:

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL!!! NOTHING WHAT SO EVER, SO STOP ASKING! 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: (a/n: no matter what it seems like I don't own this story, first. Second, it _is_ a Draco/Hermione fic with a bit of Blaise/Hermione)

"Mr. Zabini, I would deeply appreciate it if you paid attention in this class! You're Head Boy and I don't want to have to fail you," Professor McGonagall yelled at Blaise Zabini for the fifth time that hour and the rest of the class could tell she was getting annoyed.

"I _am_ paying attention. I just can't bloody get the bloody spell right!" he grumbled back through clenched teeth.

"Mr. Zabini, first of all, I would also appreciate if you watched your tongue in the classroom, and second…I am assigning you a tutor, so please wait momentarily after class," she told him sternly, turning her back to the class and beginning to write on the board. The Gryffindors all sniggered loudly as most of the Slytherins gave Blaise looks of sympathy.

Blaise Zabini was easily one of the best looking boys in seventh year, and in the school. If Draco Malfoy hadn't been there, he would have been the best looking person in the school. He had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, his skin was smooth and tan, and he was tall and muscular. He was very smart and quiet, and the only subject he had trouble with was…Transfiguration.

He turned around in his seat and looked at his best friend, Draco Malfoy, who nodded at his understandingly. The thing about Blaise was that if you didn't know him, for example you saw him walking down the street, you could never tell how he was feeling. But if you knew him, his eyes said it all. One look from him and you could right an essay on how he was feeling. And right now Draco Malfoy could tell his friend was feeling angry and embarrassed, and also curious about knowing whom his tutor was going to be. Although most people thought that Draco was going to be the next in line after Voldemort, everyone on the Dark side knew better. The Zabini family was the darkest of families ever to have lived and they were capable of magic that most wizards could only dream of. Blaise turned back around and glared angrily at the blackboard, but not before stealing a glance at a certain muggle-born, sitting in between the Boy-Who-Lived and the Boy-Who-Was-Deathly-Afraid-Of-Spiders (Ron and Harry if you didn't get it).

Hermione Granger had certainly changed over the last two years. Her hair had finally tamed itself, now falling in elegant ringlets of brown and gold to the middle of her back. Her figure had developed a _lot_, so much, as a matter of fact, that her best friends had to admit that if they weren't her best friends, they wouldn't mind dating her. She had developed curves in all the right places and grown a few inches. All in all, Hermione Granger had one word that most guys in Hogwarts were using to describe her: Perfect. Of course, being Hermione, she was completely and utterly clueless to the entire ordeal.

Blaise stared at Hermione for a moment, and wondered how she could get the spell so simply. It all came so easily to her, the magic. So it was no surprise to him that when the bell rang and he stayed behind, McGonagall asked Hermione to wait as well. He just stared at her until all the students filed out of the classroom on their way to dinner.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione's voice brought Blaise back to the classroom.

"Miss Granger, I need to ask you for a favor," Professor McGonagall said simply.

"I know, Professor. Tutor Zab…Blaise, right?" Hermione said, glancing at Blaise. Their eyes met for a moment.

"You are right, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. Just for a few weeks until he gets the hang of these last few spells we've been practicing. I can tell that he can do it…" McGonagall paused, looking pointedly at Blaise, "if he just concentrates."

"I'll do it, Professor. It's fine."

"Thank you Miss Granger. You're dismissed."

Blaise slung his bag over his shoulder, and he and Hermione left the room. Blaise was walking briskly down to the Great Hall when he heard someone call his name.

"ZABINI!" Hermione yelled from behind him, running to catch up.

"What?" Blaise said viciously, turning around so Hermione practically ran into him.

"Ow…Look, meet me in the Common Room after dinner. The sooner you get the spells, the sooner I can stop tutoring you," she said curtly after catching her breathe.

"You make it seem like I _want_ to be taught magic by some Mudblood trash," he replied harshly.

Hermione didn't even flinch. In addition to gaining curves, she had learned not to care about the Slytherin insults. "Just be there at seven thirty Zabini." She turned and walked around Blaise and into the hall.

Hermione slid down between Ron and Harry, dropping her bag onto the floor, and putting salad onto her plate.

"What did McGonagall want?" Harry asked, smiling at her as she sat down.

"I have to tutor Ferret boy's best friend," Hermione said simply.

There was a loud clang from her left. Ron dropped his fork. "You have to _talk_ to that git?"

"It would seem that way."

"Hermione, how can you take this so calmly?"

"Ron, I share a Common Room with him, he's in all my classes, and I've talked to him before. Besides, he's not as bad as Malfoy as far as I can tell," she stopped seeing Ron's face of disgust. "I'm not saying that I want to be friends with him, but Dumbledore's right about the unity thing, I'm not going to loathe him until he gives me reason to." And with that, Hermione stood up, slung her bag over her shoulder, picked up a role and left the Great Hall.

Hermione climbed up four flights of stairs, walked through two corridors and up another set of stairs and finally stopped in front of a painting of a rather large man sitting on a thorn bush and complaining about the thorns up his arse.

"Fluffy roses," Hermione said to the man as he stood up to pull out a thorn from his thigh.

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered, and the portrait swung open.

Hermione entered the Common Room, sighing slightly. It **was** a miracle that she was taking her situation calmly. She had the rumors about Blaise's family. About how he was to progress the Dark Lord, how he was capable of doing magic most wizards could only dream of, wandless magic, how he could burn you by just looking at you if he became mad. It was then that Hermione wondered about Blaise Zabini. If he was such a powerful wizard, why did he need a tutor for Transfiguration?

The truth was, although Hermione had been expecting McGonagall to assign her as Blaise's tutor, she hoped that he wouldn't be as bad as Malfoy. But, if the rumors were true, he would be ten times worse. It was also true that Hermione had matured a lot over the summer, physically. Emotionally, she was still hurt and vulnerable towards the names and the teasing her peers so ruthlessly threw at her. Even though she put up a tough act in public, she spent most of her nights writing miserable entries in her journal, her only refuge, although never once shedding an actual tear. And subconsciously, Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before at some time she would burst into tears and pour out her soul to someone, she just didn't know who and when.

(a/n: I know I repeated the thing about Blaise's family but I wanted to emphasize that fact! Please r&r)


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Hermione threw her bag onto the couch in front of the fireplace, sighing heavily. She glanced at her watch and realized she had twenty minutes before Blaise was supposed to show up, and she figured she should get at least part of her homework done. Unzipping her backpack, she pulled out Runes and What They Really Mean, a piece of parchment, a quill, turned to page 458, and began to take notes on why the Romans had invented the Runes in the first place. She soon finished her four pages of required notes and began writing her two and a half scroll essay on the matter. She sat working silently for the best part of half an hour and then looked at her watch again.

"He's late…Typical…" she muttered to herself and went back to her essay. Ten minutes passed, and Blaise still hadn't shown up. Twenty…thirty…forty…Hermione was getting aggravated but she kept busy with her homework. She had already finished Ancient Runes, Potions and Charms. She just had the Astronomy homework that had been assigned yesterday left. As she began elaborating on why the moon couldn't be seen during the day, the portrait hole slid open and in came in Blaise Zabini and…Draco Malfoy.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're late," she said loudly, over the two boys' vociferous voices.

Blaise glared at Hermione. She glanced away; his angry stare was painful, literally. "Worried about me Mudblood?" he hissed at her.

"Never," she said, regaining her composure. "Like I said earlier, the sooner you learn the bloody spells, the sooner I can stop looking at your bloody face, which I may add, is almost as repulsive as yours Malfoy. You should feel proud, being the ugliest git in the school." Hermione stood tall, looking straight into Malfoy's eyes.

"You don't have the decency to talk to me, you filthy little Mudblood!" Draco practically yelled at her moving forward a few steps.

"Decency? Decency is not guaranteed by _blood_ Ferret boy…" Draco winced. "So no matter how 'pure' you're blood may be, I am always, always going to be more decent than you," Hermione said smoothly.

A slight pink color crept onto Draco's cheeks. His eyes were blazing. "You bloody bitch!" he growled, walking briskly towards her. He reached for his wand but Hermione was faster. She pulled hers out with a quick motion of her hand.

"One more step Malfoy, and I'll make sure being a ferret was a _good_ experience. _Don't_ mess with me."

Draco made a "yeah right" face, but froze. Hermione glanced at Blaise, who had been standing by the portrait the entire time, his chin in his hand, silently watching the two argue. He pushed himself off the stonewall he was leaning on and began walking slowly towards Hermione. She felt her hand tense around her wand, as if preparing to hex the oncoming Slytherin boy. But she knew that if he became angry, her wand would be of no use.

"You're not as spineless as I thought you'd be without you're two lovebirds fluttering around your shoulders, Granger," he said, almost in a whisper. Hermione noted he spoke like this almost all the time.

"I don't need them to protect me Zabini, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, or hexing people when I feel like it, thank you very much," she said nearly angry, looking quickly at Malfoy who eyed her wand suspiciously.

It was Blaise's eyes that got to Hermione then. Half filled with amusement and curiosity, as if he was contemplating something. Then two words rolled out of his mouth.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?" Hermione said, although fully aware of what he meant.

"And they call you smart, honestly. Prove it Granger. Prove that you don't need Pothead and Weasel. Hex him," he said, smirking.

Draco shot a deadly look at Blaise as if daring him to tell Hermione to hex him again.

Hermione eyes moved to Draco and she watched him cautiously.

"Just as I suspected. You're too much of a goody-goody. I should've known better," Blaise said, teasing her. Hermione glowered at him, raised her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. She caught a glimpse of Draco's terrified face before the spell hit him and wished she had had a camera. Next thing she knew, Draco, or well, Draco the chicken was clucking around on the floor. Hermione had never liked chickens, so felt it suited Draco perfectly. Blaise looked at Hermione, with a half amused, half pleased and half shocked expression on his face.

"Happy?" she said coolly.

"Me? Very. But you shouldn't be."

"Oh, what? You think Mr. Chicken over there is going to try and get me back, do you?"

"No I don't think that. I know that."

"Well, for your information, Zabini, I am very well aware that Malfoy is going to do whatever he can to get me back, I just have one advantage over him."

"And that would be?" Blaise said, crossing his arms.

"I'm _Head Girl_," Hermione said simply. "Which means I can not only give him detention, deduct points from his House, and humiliate him, I can probably get him suspended. Plus, if you didn't know, Heads have permanent Shielding Charms around them, so no matter what he does, he cant harm me."

Blaise looked mildly impressed. "I knew we had the Shielding Charms. But you have a point."

Hermione's jaw nearly dropped. "You just agreed with me!" she said bluntly.

"Thank you Ms. Obvious! Look, I'm not in the mood to argue. Turn Ferret boy back and we'll get started. I have to be somewhere at some time."

"Thank you Mr. Vague…" Hermione said sarcastically. "The charm will wear off in about two minutes. I'm surprised you didn't recognize it; we learned it in two days ago. It's one of the ones you've been having trouble with." She sat down on the couch and motioned for Blaise to sit down next to her, and to her surprise he did without an insult or rude comment. Hermione had to control herself from letting her mouth fall off from shock.

"It's the _Transformias_ Charm isn't it?" Blaise asked, his eyes, which had been filled with amusement moments earlier, turning dark again.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, just as Draco turned back into himself.

"I'm going to get the both of you if it's the last thing I do!" he muttered to himself. Blaise and Hermione exchanged smirks, and then quickly looked away. Draco threw himself onto an armchair and stared angrily at the two as Hermione began explaining the Transformias Charm to Blaise.

"It's quite simple really, Zabini. All you have to do is imagine the animal you want your person or object to transform into, aim and say the spell. _Transformias Selamina_, which is Animales backwards, which is animals in Spanish. But it takes a lot of concentration; you cannot think of anything but the animal, otherwise the spell could go horribly wrong," Hermione said, pulling out a small journal from her bag. "Professor McGonagall gave this to me for you to practice on." She placed it on the table, stood up and told Blaise to do the same. "Look, its not hard at all. Here, I'll do it once, and then you can try. Oh, one thing. The animal you think of has to be somewhat in corresponding size. For example I couldn't turn the book into a shark, I'd probably get a fin or something. Of course, the animal could be _smaller_ than the thing you are transfiguring." Hermione pulled out her wand and closed her eyes. "_Transformias Selamina!_" she said loudly, and the next second a turtle was crawling around on the table. She was amazed the Blaise had let her lecture him without one snide comment. But she didn't say that out loud. "Now you try," Hermione said, turning the turtle back into a book.

Blaise looked at her for a moment, and then pulled out his wand. Gripping it tightly, he shut his eyes. He thought for a second and decided on a mouse. "_Transformias Selamina!_" he breathed nervously. He opened his eyes and to his surprise a large brown mouse was squeaking around on the table.

"Well done. I didn't think you'd get it on your first try, no offence…" she added, as Blaise shot her a look, cocking his eyebrow. "Here, lets try something a little bigger," Hermione said, pulling out a rather large book from Blaise's bag and putting it on the table. "Do you want me to go first, or do you just want to do it?"

"I'll do it," Blaise said, not looking at her. He closed his eyes again and muttered the spell, opened his eyes, and smirked. A small puppy was sitting where the book had been sitting.

"Aw! Bl…Zabini, you don't need that book, do you?" Hermione said, moving forward to pet the dog. "It's so cute!"

"Yes, I need the book," Blaise said, just to annoy Hermione, and turned it back into a book. Hermione turned and scowled at him silently. He falsely smiled at her.

"I think you can do people now," Hermione said, changing the subject. "Actually, I'm rather glad you brought the chicken-ferret crossover with you," she motioned at Draco, "you can practice on him."

"Oh, no! I will _not_ have you letting him turn me into different animals, Mudblood," Draco said, standing up and facing her.

"Oh…I beg to differ, Draco. I think you will let me do so," Blaise said suddenly, glaring at Draco, who shrunk back slightly, but regained his composure immediately.

"Who are you to order me about Zabini?" he said maliciously, but obviously regretted it right after. Blaise looked at Draco, his normally blue eyes flashed red. Suddenly the room began to shake. The fire in the fireplace shrank, and the lights dimmed. Hermione gasped, completely frightened.

"Alright, Blaise, alright!" Draco yelled over the rumbling noise that had overtaken the common room.

"Er…Blaise?" Hermione said, barely over a whisper. He turned to look at her, the red in his fading back to blue.

He cleared his throat. "What?" he said, irately.

"Erm, I think we can continue this tomorrow. I'm kind of tired. Just…ah…bring Malfoy with you tomorrow; you'll try the spell on him then. Same time?"

"Yeah, whatever. Get out Malfoy!" Blaise barked. Draco eyed Hermione with an odd look on his face and left the common room.

"I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow then," Hermione said, starting up the stairs.

"I should care that you're going to bed because…" Blaise said, looking at her.

Hermione glared at him subtly. "You shouldn't. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be frightened all alone down here when you saw I was gone," she snapped.

"Aw, you cared that I would be scared?" He cocked his eyebrow.

Hermione couldn't come up with an answer to that, so she just turned and huffed up the rest of the stairs to her dormitory, hearing Blaise laugh at her the entire time.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Look at me 

_Hold on tight_

_I'll protect you_

_During darkness and light_

_Fight with me_

_Don't let go_

_I'll help you survive_

_We'll make it, I know_

The song played in Hermione's head as she rolled over in her bed; sweat dripping down her forehead and onto the already wet pillow. She hadn't slept the entire night, because of the mysterious music playing in her ears.

_Forget your pain_

_I wont let you fall_

_It wont be the same_

_If you're not there at all_

_Don't cry for me_

_And I wont cry for you_

_But I can see_

_What you said was true_

_I'll find you_

_Don't let go_

_I'll save you_

_Don't let go_

_I see you_

_Don't let go_

_I see you…_

Hermione was walking down an empty corridor, the music playing around her. In the distance, she saw the outline of a faded figure standing, waiting for her. She felt his need for her. She finally got to him, still not able to see his face, and he took her hand. There was a flash of white light.

She was standing in the middle of ruin. The majestic castle that had once been home to her was deteriorating around her. Pieces of the once glowing stone fell at her feet, as she ran, dodging the deadly beams of light, the curses that were being yelled around her. Her foot caught on a stone, she fell, her knee bleeding. Hermione stood up and began running again. She had to find her friends, and him. She didn't know who he was, all she knew was she had to find him, save him. She reached the lake. Now, instead of its dark blue water, it was red, filled with the blood of her fellow students, both muggle-born and pure bloods. And at the edge she saw a tangled mess of red hair.

"RON!" she screamed. She ran yet faster, and sank to the ground next to her best friend and took his hand.

"Hermione…" he whispered. "Hermione, let go of my hand, help Harry…" he choked.

"No Ron, no please…" Hermione cried, tears pouring down her face and her friend brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I will always love you Hermione. You were the best friend any one could have," and with that, he closed his eyes. Ron Weasley had died in her arms.

"RON! Ron, no…Ron please…Ron…" Hermione muttered, rivers of salty tears drawing clear lines on her dirty face. She put an Invincible Charm on him, so nothing would harm his limp body when she returned, stood up and looked around. There he was, fighting Voldemort, blood dripping down his torn shirtsleeve.

She ran over, killing as many Death Eaters she could on the way. But she stopped, half way, at the two words that she heard.

"_AVADA KEDAVARA!_" Voldemort yelled, hitting Harry square in the chest. But, not before Harry hit him with the same spell. They both fell over, dead.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell to the ground. A strong surge of energy circled around Voldemort's body and knocked over every one on the grounds. She crawled towards Harry's lifeless body and grabbed his cold hand, tears streaming down her face.

"No, no…no…this is all wrong…Come on Harry. Wake up, please!"

But Hermione realized praying for him to wake up was useless, just as it was for Ron. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was now dead. She placed the same charm on Harry's body and stood up. She knew staying in one spot on the grounds for too long was dangerous. There were still some Death Eaters fighting the Order members. She wanted to find him. She prayed out loud that he was okay, at least him; that nothing had happened to him. She sped up, casting an Invisibility Charm on herself. S0000000000000000000he moved into the forest. Her footsteps were unheard, by the still scuffling fighters, who hadn't realized the war had already been won. In the distance she heard his voice. Hermione began to run, her heart pounding in her chest. She reached him, still invisible, and saw his back turned towards her. She removed the spell, and yelled for him, not able to hear her own voice. He turned, his face blurred. She couldn't see him, everything was fading. The last thing she saw, as she hit the ground, was a jet of green light emerging from behind him and hitting him, and he fell too.

"NOOOO!"

Hermione screamed as she bolted up in her bed. Her face wet from tears and sweat. She was burning up, tears steadily dripping down her face. Her pajama top was twisted around her waist, as were her red sheets. Two of her pillows were knocked onto the floor, and her duvet was lopsided. She untangled herself from her blankets, and fell, literally, out of her bed, with a loud _thump_ onto the cold floor. Still panting slightly, she made her way over to the adjoined bathroom, and opened the door, her feet making soft sounds on the icy tiles. Hermione made her way over to the sink, as the torches magically lit themselves. They did this, regardless of the time of day, when some one entered the bathroom. She turned the faucet, allowing a jet of cool water to spurt out of the lion shaped funnel. She splashed her face, chills running down her spine, the memory of the dream still fresh in her mind. She had seen her best friends _die_. She had held one in her arms as he told her how much she meant to him; and she had watched the other one from afar, unable to help him, as much as she wanted to. Hermione's only wish at the moment was the dream was exactly that, only a dream, not a vision, not a prophecy, but just a horrible, horrid dream, a terrible nightmare. She leaned over the sink and dried her face on a white fluffy towel hanging from the rack in the middle of the two sinks. Hermione turned and entered her room again, shutting the bathroom door. She paced towards her bed, and it was then she noticed a faint blue light coming from underneath her closed door. Crossing the room, she reached out her hand and extremely slowly, turned the doorknob and opened the door. The blue light became denser as she walked silently down the stairs towards the common room.

Hermione held her breath as she reached the last stair. Blaise was standing by the fire, his cauldron in front of it, a shining blue light emerging from inside. Hermione could hear him muttering incantations softly, stirring the silvery liquid with a large metal spoon. A thick book lay open on the table. Suddenly, as Blaise stopped whispering, the light became a dark red and filled up the room.

"God damnit!" Blaise cursed loudly. Hermione tried to make her way quietly up the stairs, but stubbed her toe and muttered a soft 'Ow.' Unfortunately, Blaise heard her. He slowly turned around as Hermione flattened herself behind the stonewall, closing her eyes and praying he wouldn't see her. "What are you doing down here Granger?" came Blaise's voice. Hermione let out her breath, fright creeping up her body.

"I had a bad dream…and I saw…the light…I thought someone was in the common room, so…I…uh…you know, came down," Hermione murmured.

"I…uh…see that," he said mockingly back to her. "Well, it's me, so what do you want?"

"What are you doing?" she asked him softly, stepping off the stairs and walked towards him.

"Nothing that concerns you Mudblood," he snapped at her. She was taken aback by the sudden insult, but didn't let it show on her face.

"What are you making?" she asked him calmly.

"I told you, it has nothing to do with you! Now sod off!"

"What did you do wrong?"

"What makes you think I did something wrong?"

"Well first and foremost you cursed when it turned red and unless you are completely mad, I doubt you would have if you had gotten it right," Hermione said smoothly, sitting on the chair next to the table and looking at him. Blaise glared at her for a moment and then shook his head, chuckling softly.

"Pushy little prick you are…"

"I like to think of it as unfaltering determination, thank you," she said with a small smile. "So are you going to tell me what you are doing or will I just have to figure it out?"

"I'm not going to tell you, so you can just stop asking, okay Granger? You like to figure things out, so go ahead. But I would appreciate it if you went back to your room."

"And I'd appreciate it if you Slytherins would stop thinking your better than everyone. I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling me names because of my family. I'd appreciate it if Voldemort was dead and Harry could go through one day without having to worry about being murdered…" she paused, the dream flashing through her mind again, but regained her composure almost immediately and continued, "…and I'd appreciate it if you told me what you were bloody doing because I might be able to help you! I am supposed to tutor you, you know."

"First, I don't think I'm better than anyone, especially not you Gryffindors. But I am better than the Slytherins, so pardon me when I act it. I don't call you names because of your family, its what you _are_ Granger. But if it bugs you that much, I'll stop, I can't speak for the rest of the house though. Voldemort will die soon and Potter will stay alive to see. I'll make sure of that. And if you're _that_ interested in what I'm making, read about it!" He threw her the book. "And by the way, you're supposed to tutor me in _Transfiguration_, not Potions. But maybe you can help. Meet me here tomorrow after dinner." Blaise turned back to the cauldron, waved his wand and the potion and its ingredients disappeared. He then turned his back towards Hermione and marched up the stairs to his room, leaving Hermione on the uncomfortable wooden chair, her mouth hanging open, taking in all that he had said.

_'Maybe he's not that bad after all…'_ she thought to herself, picking up the book and going to her room, shutting the door with a soft _snap_.

A/N:

Sorry I took so long! I've been really busy with school. Anyways, I'm looking for a beta for this story. So if you wanna beta me, tell me! LOL

**Bloomsgurl922: **No Blaise isn't a girl, he's a guy!

**Jemma452: **Hey thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it

**FarDeep:** I'm glad you liked it

**Sailorsuns: **How do you like it now?

**JeanB: **Haha you have no idea how unpredictable Blaise is going to be. Draco is also going to be pretty unpredictable as well…laughs wickedly LOL

**Blood57:** Its not going to be Blaise/Hermione completely. There is going to be some stuff, but the main thing is Draco/Hermione. But read it anyway!

**Kichou:** Blaise has a lot more power than you may think. A lot of clues are in this chapter so read carefully!

**SwingOnAStar:** you and your editing girl! You see, I did some of that on purpose… anyways I'm glad you like it and it wont get too romance-ful, don't worry

**Black Aliss: **Glad you liked it…


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

It truly amazed Hermione how she made it through the entire day without confessing to Harry and Ron about her encounter with Blaise the previous night. It was after she retreated back to her room that something Blaise had said finally hit her. _'Voldemort will die soon and Potter will stay alive to see. I'll make sure of that.'_ Hermione had spent the next day trying to figure out what he had meant by that statement and it wasn't until she was sitting in Potions of all classes that it came to her. Blaise was going to kill Voldemort.

"…And some potions, like the one we will learn at the end of the year, are so powerful they can kill even the immortal…" Snape was saying. This shook Hermione out of her trance, with a thankful sigh from Ron, who had been forced to take notes due to Hermione's lack of attention. Her had shot up in the air.

"Professor?" she asked tentatively. Blaise had caught her eye and was watching her suspiciously.

"What, Miss Granger, is it this time?" Snape growled at her.

"Professor, I was just wondering the name of the potion you were talking about. The one you said could kill the immortal," she said, holding Blaise's glare. His eyes flickered red again.

Snape looked at her skeptically. "Wait after class."

Harry and Ron were looking at her with their mouths slightly open. The bell rang and they stopped at the door.

"Go ahead. I'll see you guys later," she told them firmly. Ron was about to object when Harry grabbed his arm, nodded his consent to Hermione and dragged him away.

"Miss Granger?" Snape said bitterly.

"Yes, Professor. I was just wondering the name of that potion."

"Why?" he snapped at her.

"No particular reason," she lied quickly. "It just interested me and I wanted to read about it."

Snape eyed her carefully again, and then spoke. "It's called the Pelari Potion."

"And one more thing sir?"

"What?"

"Could this potion be powerful enough to…to kill Voldemort?" she muttered.

"Never repeat that name again Granger!" he screamed at her. Hermione looked at him, frightened, and dashed out of the room. She made her way to the Great Hall, and sank down between Harry and Neville. Ron was opposite them.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as she scooped some potatoes onto her plate.

"Nothing Harry. I have to get to my common room early tonight. I have some extra reading to do."

"About that potion Snape was talking about?" Ron said.

"No, for Astronomy. I haven't finished the essay yet. I only have four rolls."

"The assignment was for one and a half rolls Hermione," Harry said impatiently.

"Yeah, well, I did more. You should be used to that by now…" Hermione said, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow…Bye!"

"I'll never understand her…" Ron said shaking his head as she left the hall.

"No one ever will Ron. I'll bet she won't even marry," Harry said jokingly, piling ice cream on his plate.

Hermione dashed out the Hall and ran up to the library. She had twenty minutes before she had to meet Blaise and she wanted to know something about that potion. She reached the potions section in the furthest corner of the library and much to her dismay, Malfoy was in the aisle.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite ferret…" she smiled sweetly.

"Mudblood," he nodded at her formally. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were supposed to shag Potty tonight."

"Ha. Really mature Malfoy. I have just as much right to be here as you," she said, trying to walk past him.

"No, you don't," he hissed, blocking her way.

"Move Malfoy or I'll move you!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe…"

Hermione dodged Draco's outstretched arm, grabbed the book she needed and turned to leave.

"Oh and by the way…since you're _so_ interested in who I shag, Harry's tomorrow. It's Ron tonight…" she giggled as she walked past Draco, whose mouth was now hanging open.

The sounds of her footsteps echoed in the empty corridors as Hermione walked to her common room, flipping the pages of the enormous book.

"Page 1203…1204…1205…Pelari, Pelari…" she was muttering to herself as the portrait swung open. She suddenly looked up and remembered the book Blaise had been reading the night before. She quickly scrambled over to the couch and found the book on the floor. She muttered a simple spell under her breath and the book turned to the page it was last opened to.

"'_The Pelari Potion…_'" she read aloud. Hermione looked at the book she had in her hands and turned to the index. "Pelari Potion on page…1221…yes!" She quickly flipped to the page and began to read:

_The Pelari Potion was first created by the wizard Donovan Pelari, the greatest wizard of the time, in late 693 B.C. in order to defeat the Dark Lord Kistransa. The Lord claimed to be immortal, and Pelari spent most of his twenties through early forties coming up with the acclaimed liquid to do away with him. The mixture is one of the most complicated potions ever invented and takes about three months to make, and another month for it to take full affect (death) on its drinker. This potion can kill non- immortals as well, but it will not only kill, but also destroy the bodies. It is meant specifically for immortals. The first of characteristics that can be noticed when the immortal is going to die is hair loss, followed by quick tooth decay and then the skin begins to shrivel on the bone, until eventually the person(s) deteriorate. It is extremely powerful potion, and unknown to many. The ingredients and procedures follow…_

Hermione slid the book onto the table and read some of the ingredients. "Powered wing of thestral…phoenix tears…blood of a vampire…shredded hippogriff talons…this is the most complicated potion I have ever heard of…"

"Yes…note what the book said Granger," came a voice from behind her. Hermione squealed and dropped the book. She stood up quickly and turned around.

"Good lord Zabini…What the hell are you up to, sneaking up on me like that?" Hermione snapped, clutching her chest.

"I'm not up to anything. But I brought a few friends I think could help us," Blaise said, cocking his brow.

"You do that so much…" she muttered.

"Do what?"

"That thing with your eyebrow…"

"You have a problem with it?"

"No, I was just stating that you do it a lot. And that's not the point. Who did you bring with you?"

"About time you asked. Come in," he called to the outside of the portrait. In climbed in Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Freddie Colesone and Juliette Mirtasa.

"You brought a pack of Slytherins with you. How could that possibly help?" Hermione asked bitterly.

"Tut, tut Granger. What a harsh attitude. We're not here because we want to be helping you and Zabini…we're here because we don't want the Dark Lord in our lives anymore. He's ruined any chance of us leading normal lives. And our parents have gone completely insane. We can't take it any more, and if we find out you have told _anyone_ about what I just said…you'll regret it Mudblood!" Pansy spoke with a sweetly sick tone.

Hermione then realized that she was completely outnumbered by all the Slytherins and that she had better cooperate with them. She did not want to risk anything. She nodded silently and sat back down on the couch. She noticed that Pansy had referred to Blaise by his last name and noted that he must not be on good terms with them. Hermione then noticed that Draco was giving her an odd look and she eyed him questioningly. He quickly looked away.

"You wont be calling her that while you are in this room Parkinson," Blaise's voice rang heatedly through the room and Pansy shrunk back a bit.

"Gone soft Zabini? Living with Granger gone to your head?" Freddie hissed.

"Never. She is a better witch than almost everyone in this room, if anything, you all are lesser than her. I don't want your stupid discrimination going on in this room, or while I'm around. Discriminating against her is exactly something Voldemort would do. Stupid half-blood," Blaise snapped.

Everyone, including Hermione, raised their eyebrows at Blaise's last comment. Hermione moved to Blaise's side, stood on her tiptoes and whispered, "Thank you," in his ears. His eyes flashed at the comment but said nothing. He nodded at her and motioned for all of them to sit down.

"Now you all know why you're here. It's because you are the select few who know about the Pelari Potion, and are probably the only students in the entire school who can help me make it properly. We have only a few months to do this right. It must remain a complete secret. No one, I repeat _no one _can know about what goes on in this room. We will meet three times a week and work on it, and the other nights Granger and I will work on it. Did you get the fang Draco?" Blaise added as an afterthought.

"He is my godfather…I just told him I lost the other one he gave me. Gullible git…" Draco said, standing up. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a fang…a vampire fang.

"Where did you get that?" Hermione asked quietly, looking at him.

"Snape," Draco replied simply.

"So he _is_ a vampire!" Hermione said. "I knew it!"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You knew?"

"Well…yeah. I mean he had all the symptoms. Pale skin, long black hair, never goes out into daylight, and I always thought there was something funny about his eyes…" Hermione explained softly.

"We aren't going to hurt you Granger. You don't have to act so scared," Draco said, sitting down. A light pink color rose in Hermione's cheeks and she looked away, his comment surprising her.

Blaise took the fang and put it on the table. He quickly _accio_'d the things they needed and put the cauldron onto the table. He picked up the fang and held it above the pot.

"Vampire fangs…one of the most brittle things on the face of this earth…" Blaise chuckled softly to himself. He broke it in two and a dark green liquid poured out into the cauldron.

"The venom…" Hermione said, still softly.

"Good Granger…" Blaise said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "Pass me the white bottle Parkinson."

Pansy handed him the bottle, glaring at him.

"Shredded hippogriff talons…" he said aloud and poured the contents of the bottle into the cauldron. The gunk inside sparked. "Okay, quickly hand me the unicorn blood…"

Juliette handed him a large silver container. He opened it quickly and dumped the creamy liquid into the cauldron and lit a fire underneath it. They all waited silently around it for ten minutes. Then, slowly, a soft blue light began to appear from inside the cauldron. Blaise smirked triumphantly. Okay now we have to add _one_ of the three Billywig stingers we need…So Granger you do that, and Draco you say the incantation. We have to wait five minutes though."

"Erm…Blaise?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Blaise?" Blaise looked at her, surprised that she said his first name.

"Yes," she said with a little more confidence, but not making eye contact.

"What?"

"Well, since we are going to be working together a lot for awhile, would you mind just calling me Hermione. I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to but"

"I'll call you Hermione," he said softly to her. She looked up into his eyes and smiled quickly. She picked up a stinger and held it above the blue glowing cauldron. Draco began to read:

"Het vergift van een vampier nam met de onschuld van een eenhoorn deel en stak, begint de dood van de onsterfelijke ziel," he said loudly, looking straight into Hermione's eyes, hers locking with his as she dropped the stinger into the mixture.

"The venom of a vampire joined with the innocence of a unicorn and stung, begin the death of the immortal soul…"

It's Dutch. I'm not sure if I got it right, I used one of the online translators so forgive me please 

**Blood57**: I'm glad I haven't lost a reader! LOL…I hope you like this chapter

**Jemma452**: Yeah, I definitely wanted to put in some comedy in. I don't want it to be too serious. I hope you like this stuff in this chap

**FarDeep:** Thanks! I really appreciate your compliment. Sometimes I re-write certain parts over and read them to my best friend (**fireflydiamond** she's amazing…shes on this site too) and get her opinion. It helps

**LadySerpent:** I hope you do enjoy finishing it! Thanks


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

It was snowing. Small balls of white fluff littered the Hogwarts grounds as Hermione sat in the common room by the fire, reading a book. It was Saturday evening, and she had already finished her dinner and homework and had the entire night to spare. She sighed and rolled out onto floor, lying on her stomach. She flipped a page of _Romeo and Juliet_, and looked up at the frosted window. She closed her eyes and let the heat of the fire play across her face. The book slowly dropped from her hands. Her arm slid onto the floor and her head rested on it. Smiling comfortably to herself, Hermione fell asleep.

Everything was black. Hermione opened her eyes and saw nothing but blur. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. As things began to shift into focus, she heard something breathing roughly next to her. She looked down and saw the figure of a young man on the ground. The ground…it was muddy and brown, covered in damp leaves. It was then Hermione realized she was in a forest…the Forbidden Forest. She turned back to the boy next to her and put her hand on his shoulder, hoping he would wake up. He moved his head to look up at her. She smiled gently at him, and all she saw were his blazing blue eyes, which sparkled. He sat up with some difficulty and put his hand on her face, moving forward slightly.

"You saved me…" he whispered in her ear softly.

He pulled away tenderly and his eyes locked with hers. She gave him a small smile and he pulled her towards himself, his lips pressing gingerly on hers. She sighed quietly and put her hand on his shoulder, then moved away. He was finally coming into focus. The ground began to shake and Hermione fell back onto the ground, hitting her head on a stone, and the world began to darken again.

Hermione jerked awake. She sat up quickly and touched her lips. To her great surprise they were a little bit swollen and moist. Picking up her book, she stood up hastily, only to fall back down again with something…no, someone heavy on top of her.

"Ow!" she panted, looking up. A pair of dark blue eyes caught hers. It was Blaise. She tried to move from underneath him without adding to the extremely awkward moment, but failed. The only thing that happened was that she ended up rolling over, resulting in Blaise now being underneath _her_. She put her hands on either side of him, still not letting go of his gaze, and pushed herself off of him. "Sorry," she muttered.

"It was my fault," he said, clearing his throat. "You sat up so quickly you caught me off guard. I came in and you were asleep, so I started this evening's work on the potion. When you sat up I turned around and was about to ask you what was wrong and then…well…" Blaise said roughly.

"Oh. Yeah…Erm, I was waiting for you to come, and I guess I kind of drifted off, as you saw…" Hermione stood up and put her book on the table. It had been two weeks since they had started working on the potion. It was now a dark purple color, and Hermione had gotten her say when she proved that Blaise had done something wrong the night she walked in on him working. Blaise had been treating her fairly decently, holding true to his word of not calling her a Mudblood, and to her surprise the others had also kept their mouths shut as well. Most nights they worked in silence, exchanging only a necessary sentence or two. Pansy, Freddie and Juliette spent most of the time reading up on the side effects of the potion, the people it had killed in the past and who had used it, procedures for making it, and on locations they could get ingredients. Blaise, Hermione and Draco, on the other hand, spent most nights adding to the mixture and saying the incantations and things of that sort. Hermione moved towards the table and looked at the contents inside the bubbling cauldron, which were now a yellowish color.

"You already added the Leprechaun gold?" she asked.

"Yeah, and the Grindylow skin…"

"Gross…this potion has some of the most disgusting ingredients I've ever heard of…and I've made the Polyjuice Potion…" Hermione said quietly.

"_You've_ made the Polyjuice Potion?" Blaise said, cocking his eyebrow.

Hermione looked up, her eyes wide. "Er…well, yes. I did it for Snape in sixth year, to see if I was ready for Advanced Potions," she said smoothly. This was true, even though it wasn't the time Hermione had actually been referring to.

"Uh-huh…he had you make Polyjuice? He had me make a truth serum," Blaise said simply.

"Are you serious? That's supposed to be extremely difficult to make, not many in our year are able to do it," Hermione said, mildly impressed.

"Yeah. Can you?" Blaise said, waiting anxiously for her reply.

"Since fourth year," she said, not wanting to brag. Blaise's chuckled. "What?"

"It doesn't surprise me. You really are the smartest witch in the school," he said, shaking his head.

"I'll take that as a compliment, so thank you, I guess?" she said, slightly confused.

"I meant it as one."

"Oh, okay," Hermione began to think hard to herself. She was debating whether or not to ask Blaise the question she'd been dying to ask him since the start of the year.

Blaise noticed how her face was focused and her eyes dark. "What is it?"

Hermione looked up. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing really. I'm just not sure…"

"What is it?" he repeated.

"Er…okay. Look, please don't get mad. I was just wondering. I mean, people have said things…I have heard things…about you, and your family, your powers. They say you can do wandless magic, that you can do things that some of the most powerful wizards in the world cannot. They say your entire bloodline is evil, even that…"

"Even that what?"

"That you are supposed to follow Voldemort…"

Blaise remained silent. To Hermione's relief, his eyes hadn't flashed red…at least not yet. He looked at her, their eyes locking.

"I don't want this to sound mean, but, what the bloody hell is you're point Granger?" he said, fully aware of what she was going to say.

"Is any of it true? I mean…"

"I know what you mean. And yes, some of it is true. But I'm not going to follow Voldemort if that's what you're thinking. I will never do that. I wanted to get through school without being known to the world, but thanks to that jackass, the entire Death Eater population knows who I am. Draco was the only one who I would talk to; none of the other Slytherins have the brains to have an intelligent conversation with…that's not the point. The point is, I'm sick of being told I have to follow Voldemort. I'm not like him. I don't discriminate against a group of people without a justified reason. Now I'm not saying I'm jumping for the light side, but the dark side is not the one I'm on," Blaise said moving in front of the fireplace and staring into it.

"What side _are _you on?" Hermione said softly from behind him. He turned around.

"No side. Don't you get it? I'm not going to involve myself in this battle. I've enough of my own, and I still do. This war has nothing to do with me! For once I don't have to do anything, to cause pain, to receive pain. I've had enough of hurting people. I wanted to be a shadow, a shadow only people _I_ chose could see. But he ruined that for me. My stupid bloodline ruined it for me…"

"So you are the good guy?" Hermione asked, locking her eyes with his.

"Good guy? No…I'm just not the bad guy."

The snow that had gently accumulated to an inch a few days ago had now reached a whopping one foot and three inches. Students had to use brooms that had been elongated to get to the greenhouses for two days until finally, all Herbology classes had been canceled do to the height of the snow and the fact that Professor Sprout now had to tend her freezing plants.

But everyone felt happy and content now because it was the winter holidays and students, glad to be out of the snow covered castle, had bustled onto the train to reach their homes. The few who had stayed were fine with the castle being almost completely empty and couldn't wait until Christmas arrived in two days. The small amount consisted of all the Gryffindor seventh years (that all had refused to return home due to it being their last year), a couple Gryffindor sixth and fifth years, like Ginny, Susan Bones, Joseph Marks, and to everyone's great surprise Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Juliette Mirtasa, Freddie Colesone and Draco Malfoy. Of course, Hermione was the only one who knew why a bunch of Slytherins weren't going home for the holidays and did not utter a word to Harry and Ron when they asked her if she knew what was going on. She merely shook her head and suggested that the two of them should ask the Slytherins themselves, with only earned her a roll of the eyes from Harry and a jaw drop from Ron, who was so surprised Hermione would ever say such a thing.

The threesome spent most of their time in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron playing chess, and Hermione either nestled in a chair reading, or talking with Lavender and Parvati, who refused to let Hermione leave the common room until they were done gossiping about how gorgeous Harry was, or how perfect Ron's biceps were. These conversations greatly disturbed Hermione, as she had never _ever_ thought of Harry and Ron as more than just her best friends. But, when Lavender and Parvati made her think about it, she came to realize she was best friends with two of the best looking guys in the school. This thought was followed by the question of why it took her so long to notice how many girls actually did like them.

Christmas came and went. Hermione was especially satisfied with the presents she received (which included a 100 Galleon gift card to Flourish and Blotts from Harry and the newest edition of Hogwarts, A History from Ron). When New Years rolled around, the twenty Gryffindor seventh years decided to through a little party and to Harry and Ron's great pleasure, Hermione took the evening off from her exam schedule making to come, stating that she would only stay until the countdown was done and then go back to her dormitory.

"Hermione! Hermione, over here!" Ginny's voice swept over the insanely loud music. Hermione turned around and smiled, walking over to Ginny who was standing by the beverage table.

"Hello Ginny. Having fun?" Hermione said, leaning on the table gently.

"Yes," she giggled. "Have you tried this butterbeer? It's a new flavor. Oh my god, its so good. Have some!" She thrust a bottle into Hermione's hand. Hermione looked at it for a moment. "Oh come on Hermione. Live a little!"

"Okay, okay. I'll have some," Hermione opened the bottle and took a long swig. "Damn! This stuff _is_ good!"

"What did I tell you?" Ginny said, opening another bottle as Hermione finished the first one. Ginny handed it to her as they sat down on the chairs and began to talk.

Two hours and seven butterbeers later Hermione made her way sloppily out of the Gryffindor common room, forcefully declining Harry's offers to accompany her back to the Head Dorms. (She's drunk if you don't get it) Still clutching her eighth, not finished, butterbeer, Hermione climbed up two flights of stairs as a shortcut and reached the Head Corridor. As she turned the hall, she crashed headfirst into something solid.

"Shit…" she muttered as the butterbeer fell out of her hand.

"Damnit Granger. Thanks for getting butterbeer all over me!" Draco Malfoy's voice came from above her head.

"No problem. I'll spill butterbeer on you any time Malfoy," she said, standing up.

"You're drunk," Draco said, looking at her with an extremely surprised look on his face.

"Really…Am I?" Hermione said, laughing. She began to fall forwards, but Draco caught her in his arms. She was completely leaning on him, her eyes locking with his. Draco felt his head spin and then spoke.

"Damnit Mudblood, I just took a shower!" he hissed. She pushed off of him, picked up the empty bottle, and walked around him.

"Take another one then…" she called back to him. Draco felt his cheeks redden. Somehow, he found Hermione kind of attractive drunk. He came up behind her and turned her around forcefully. "Ow…Let go of me!" she squealed. "Draco, you're hurting me!"

Draco disregarded the fact that she had said his first name and glared at her.

"You _never_ walk away from a Malfoy when they are talking to you," he breathed.

"I was under the impression you didn't think me worthy enough to talk to. Now I'd appreciate it if you let go of me."

"Sorry, I don't take orders from lesser beings," he said, smirking. He tightened his grip.

"Let me go Malfoy!" Hermione said. She was coming to her senses, and was realizing how much Draco was actually hurting her. She looked at the ground as her eyes began to fill with tears from the pain.

"No! What are you going to do about it?"

She looked up, the only way to get him to let go springing into her mind. "This!" she muttered. She slid her free hand slowly up his chest and onto his shoulder. His eyes widened slightly. Moving quickly, she pushed forward and pressed her lips against his. She heard him gasp in surprise, but he did not push her away. On the contrary, he let go of her arm, put his hand on her waist, and knocked her gently into the wall. This time Hermione gasped. Draco moved his hand slowly up and down her side, as Hermione's hand snaked around his neck. He deepened the kiss. Slowly, he began to trail kisses on her neck. That was when Hermione's un-drunk half woke up. Realizing what was going on as Draco began to kiss her lips again, she slowly propped her knee on the wall. Then, suddenly, she took her leg off the wall, and with a force she didn't know she possessed, kicked him in the groin. Draco looked at her for a moment, and then fell onto the ground, curled up in pain. Laughing out loud, Hermione knelt down next to him. "Led you on a little bit, didn't I?" she said softly. Turning him over, so he was lying on his back, Hermione bent over him and placed her lips on his. Kissing him extremely passionately for a moment, she swore she heard him moan. She got up and went to the common room, leaving a dumbstruck Draco on the ground.

Hermione entered the common room, laughing softly to herself. She went over to the fireplace and propped herself up on a pillow. She starred into the dancing flames for a moment and her eyes began to drop.

"Where were you?" came a voice from behind her. Her hand slipped from under her head, and she turned around in surprise.

"You scared me," she said quietly to Blaise, who was sitting on the couch behind her. Hermione was surprised she hadn't seen him when she came in.

"Did I? Well, now I've accomplished everything. Scaring a _brave_ Gryffindor…" he said, smirking.

She glared at him. "Don't flatter yourself… I didn't see you when I came in…"

"Drunk, I may add. _That_ is something I never thought I would see. The day Little Miss Perfect, Hermione Granger, got drunk," Blaise said, standing up.

"Little Miss Perfect? There is so much more to me that no one sees, Zabini. What makes you think I'm perfect? Just because I get good grades, it doesn't make me perfect!" Hermione said, irritated. She stood up, slightly unbalanced.

"Back to Zabini, are we? I didn't…I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you always seem so put-together, like nothing is ever wrong. It gives that impression to people."

"Do you know how hard I try to make it seem that way? My life is nowhere close to perfect. My father was killed by Death Eaters last year! Did you know that? My mother sunk into depression and was hospitalized because of it. I lived alone; most of the time I stayed at Ron's house, but no one really knew what was going on. They all just felt bad for me…that was it. No one ever tried to talk to about it, and I couldn't talk to anyone, I just got sympathetic looks. I am still alone, Blaise. Even here, with all my friends, I'm still alone…" Hermione said, sinking back to the floor, her eyes filling with tears. They gently trickled down her cheeks.

Slowly, Blaise sat down next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, and cupped her face with his other hand, wiping the tears away. His eyes searched hers for a moment before he spoke.

"I understand being alone more than anyone else Hermione. You can talk to me."

**Black Aliss:** I'm glad you liked it lol

**LadySnake:** That's alright, I guess if someone does speak it, they can let me know!

**FarDeep: **Any time. I'm glad you liked it. I really hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to update because I wanted it to be good.

**Lady Ghost Buster:** haha

**Doodleflip:** No, you haven't reviewed before. But I'm glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing!

**Tary Chang:** I'm glad. I hope you like this chapter and the ones to come.

**Jemma452: **haha, Well don't get too fond of Blaise. And that's all I'm going to say. He's not better than Harry, and you'll see why later on, but it's a very twisted plot.

**HPFreak2gd4u** Yay, I'm glad you like it.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

Draco Malfoy had been pacing the Slytherin Common Room for the best part of four hours. The sun had finally begun to rise when Draco finally sat down and looked at the clock, which read 6: 24. Rubbing his eyes, he growled loudly to himself. He was so frustrated, unlike any other time in his life. He was tired, angry and hungry. It was not a very good start to the day. And he blamed it all on the stupid Mudblood Granger. What the hell was she thinking, kissing him like that? No one had ever kissed him like that before and faked it. It wasn't fair either, because now, Draco wasn't sure what he was going to do the next time they met, which was in exactly 12 hours and 6 minutes. She had made a complete fool of him; and he had kissed her back. And the worst part was, he had _felt_ something. Malfoy's don't _feel_. But Draco had felt something, something very strong. And he had no idea what it was. The only way to know what he was feeling was to do the one thing he couldn't imagine doing while he was sane – he had to kiss Hermione Granger again. And the thing was, he wasn't dreading it.

The sun was beating down on her face. Hermione squeezed her already shut eyes tighter, and then opened them with a yawn. Blinking a few times, she realized she was still in the Common Room. She sat up and stretched, and looked around. Hermione had fallen asleep on the Common Room floor. To her surprise, Blaise had fallen asleep next to her. Standing up, Hermione remembered what had happened the night before. She left the Gryffindor Party, kissed Draco Malfoy, broke down in front of Blaise Zabini, and fell asleep. Tracing her thoughts back to Draco, she had to laugh. She wondered if he was still lying on the floor outside the Common Room. Smiling to herself, Hermione made her way over to the kitchen area and began to make some tea.

"What's so funny?" came Blaise's voice from next to the fireplace. Hermione turned around.

"Good morning. Tea or coffee?" she said, taking two cups out of the cupboard.

"What was so funny?" Blaise repeated, walking over to the bar-like table. "Tea, please."

"Nothing really. I was just thinking about something that happened last night, that's all. Sugar or Honey?"

"What happened last night? Sugar…"

"Honestly, it was nothing. I just ran into someone. Water or milk?"

"Milk. Who?"

"Does it matter? Here."

"Yes, it matters. Who? Thanks."

"Fine. I ran into Draco, happy?"

"What's so funny about that? Yes."

"Nothing. It was just something I said to him."

"What did you say?"

"Blaise! Drop it already!" Hermione said, sitting down at the counter.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine…" Blaise sighed, taking a sip of his tea. "So what did you say to him?"

"Blaise!"

"Joking, Hermione…Just joking."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and stood up. "I'm going to go down to the Gryffindor Common Room. I promised Ginny I'd stop by today."

"Hey Granger?" Blaise called after her.

"Yes?" Hermione laughed at the fact that he called her by her last name.

"You do realize you're wearing the same thing you were wearing last night?" Blaise said, taking another sip.

Hermione looked down, and he was right. She was still wearing her low-cut jeans, and white camisole. "Damn…" Hermione turned and ran up to her room to change, leaving Blaise to laugh and take another swig of his tea.

Hermione dashed around her room as she threw off her shirt and shoes, and kicked off her pants. Running to her dresser, she pulled out a pair of loose-fitting, gray, sweatpants, a nice change from her tight jeans, and a plain, black long-sleeved shirt the fit her nicely. She grabbed her socks and flat tennis shoes, and nearly fell down the stairs, trying to put both on at the same time.

Blaise, on the other hand, was having the time of his life, sitting at the bar, and watching Hermione struggle and tumble down the stairs. He just sat there, sipping his drink, as she fell flat on her butt.

"Ow!" she muttered, standing up and rubbing her bottom.

"What's the big hurry?" Blaise asked genuinely.

"Well…" Hermione paused, suddenly feeling like an idiot. "There is _no_ hurry…damnit, why _am_ I rushing around? That hurt! Remind me never to rush again…"

"Will do," Blaise said, as she walked to the portrait hole.

"See you."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye…" he laughed.

Hermione entered the corridor, still feeling exceptionally stupid. There was nothing like making a fool of yourself in front of a Slytherin. It was unusually dark in the hallway, and Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. She never really liked the dark. There was too much opportunity for someone to sneak up on you. Little did she know that was exactly what was happening. Draco had extinguished all the lights in the hallway, and Hermione, completely oblivious to it, had been traveling further into the castle, in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered, "_Lumos!_" The tip of her wand ejected a bright blue light, and Hermione looked around. She did not recognize the corridor. Fear rising in her body, she shivered slightly.

"He…Hello?" she muttered as she raised her wand higher up. Suddenly, there was a sound from behind her. Hermione whipped around only to meet a pair of beautiful blue eyes. No, there weren't totally blue. They had swirls of silver in them, which right now, kept Hermione entranced. Hermione felt her breath catch in her chest. She tried to look away, but those eyes forced her gaze. They were amazing. All of a sudden, Hermione realized how close she was standing to the body and backed away slightly. Her wand lit up the face, and she recognized the face of Draco Malfoy. Hermione gasped inwardly. He was close…too close.

"What do you want?" she said, demanding, but quietly.

He just moved closer.

"What do you think you are doing? What the hell do you want Malfoy!" Hermione said. She didn't like the idea of being alone in a dark hallway with Malfoy, no matter how gorgeous his eyes were.

"Temper, temper Hermione. And such language, from the Head Girl? Now, I'm not sure that is entirely proper…" he said, barely whispering. Hermione felt shivers go up her spine. She backed away slightly, only to be greeted by a stonewall. She had nowhere to run. She closed her eyes briefly, praying he wasn't going to kill her.

"What do you want?" she choked.

"You," he whispered, his voice almost inaudible.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes locking with his again. She was utterly confused. She felt his hand on either side of her, barring her against the wall. Not letting go of his gaze, Hermione tried to figure out what was going on. One of his hands left the wall and cupped her chin. Hermione searched his eyes for some sort of clue. He smiled gently at her. Draco lowered his lips onto hers. Hermione stiffened, not knowing what to do, or if this was real. Draco Malfoy was kissing her out of his own free will. Something clicked inside of Hermione, and she dropped her wand. It made a soft clunk on the floor. Her hand somehow found the back of Draco's neck and she pulled him closer. She could barely feel anything but how wonderful his lips against hers felt. Draco's other hand slid down the wall and tenderly onto Hermione's waist. She shuddered at his touch. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Are you cold?" he whispered. She shook her head. He moved back forward and placed his lips back on hers. She felt his tongue on her bottom lip, but debated what she was about to do. The moment getting the better of her, Hermione parted her mouth slightly and gave into him. They stood there, kissing for almost ten minutes before Hermione gently moved away. Draco looked at her, slightly confused. "What is it?" he asked.

Hermione slid down the wall and sat down on the floor, grasping her turned off wand. "You don't feel how weird this is?" she murmured. Draco sat down next to her, his hands propped up on his bent knees.

He stared straight ahead into the darkness. "This confirmed all of my worst fears Hermione."

She looked at him. "I don't understand."

"After…after last night, I felt really…really…different," he began, obviously not knowing how to say how he was feeling. "I didn't know…I felt something, and Malfoy's don't _feel_ anything very often. But, I didn't know what it was. All I knew was that I had…I…I had to kiss you again. To figure out what was going on in my head. And now…" he faded off.

"And now…what?" Hermione breathed.

Draco just leaned over and kissed her again. Not as intense as before. But, simple and sincere, sweet and effortless. It was perfect.

Hermione looked at Draco, registering what the kiss meant.

"This is so surreal. The worst thing I was told could have happened to me just did, and it wasn't. It was the best thing that has ever happened to me. It was so completely and undeniably wrong. But it felt…so…right…" Draco whispered, his eyes meeting hers. All Hermione could do was nod. He was right. Hermione looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked genuinely. Draco laughed.

"Near the dungeons…" Hermione looked at him again, her eyes wide. He laughed again. Pulling out his wand, he turned the torches back on, lighting up the corridor.

Hermione didn't know what to think. She had just _kissed_ Draco Malfoy, her enemy of seven years. Nothing good could possibly come from it. She didn't know how to react, or whether or not they were a couple now…A million thoughts were running through her head. What would she tell Harry and Ron? Not to mention it would complicate the potion-making situation. Everything was way too confusing now.

"We can't do this Draco…" she whispered, determinedly not looking at him. She felt him stiffen next to her.

"Do what?"

"This…sneak off into dark corridors and kiss. We can't be together. It's not right. We've hated each other for seven years. This isn't logical. And besides, you hate Harry and Ron and they hate you. And the whole potion thing…what will Blaise think –" Hermione said this all very quickly, but Draco cut her off.

"What does this have to do with Blaise? You don't like him, do you?" he said, turning her face towards him.

"No! No, are you insane? He's just a friend -"

"Hermione, you don't know him. Don't get too friendly with him, don't get to close. He's not who you think he is. There are things about him you don't know, and don't need to know. I'm warning you, and telling you for your own good. If you ever listen to anything I say, let it be this. Do _not_ fall in love with Blaise Zabini."

"I'm not in love with him Draco! But you're supposed to be his friend, how could you say stuff like that behind his back?"

"His friend? Hermione, Blaise and me could not be more different, and we certainly aren't what you would classify as 'friends.' When there are people around, we act civilized, but that's as far as it goes. There are things you don't know about Blaise, and about me, and our relationship for lack of a better term. Don't get to involved with him," Draco said, dropping her gaze. Hermione stood up.

"You're just saying that because you like me and want me to be with you! You're just jealous because you think I like Blaise, and that he may have a better chance with me than you do. Well, just for your information, I don't like Blaise!" she said.

Draco stood up and looked at her, dumbfounded. "Then who _do_ you like?"

Hermione looked at the floor for a moment. She then quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss right on Draco's lips. Then, without so much as a look back, she turned and walked briskly down the corridor.

Draco slid back down the wall with a small smirk playing on his mouth. He touched the spot where she had kissed him and his smirk grew into a smile. Then, realizing what he was doing, he jumped, resulting in him hitting his head on a rather jagged rock on the wall.

"Ow…" he cursed, before standing back up and smiling.

Hermione nearly ran to the Gryffindor Common Room. She stopped before turning the corner, until her breathing returned to normal. She was wondering what she was going to tell her best friends. Walking to the portrait, she said the password and she closed her eyes as she entered. Sighing heavily as she thought about what she was about to do, Hermione opened her eyes.

"Hey Hermione! Over here!" Ron's voice swept through her ears. Hermione turned and saw Harry and Ron playing chess as usual by the fireplace. Ginny sat next to them, petting her cat, Snooks. A grin spread across her face as Harry's knight dragged Ron's queen off the board. She leaned over and planted a kiss on Harry's cheek, which made him smile, and Ron's expression go completely vacant. Hermione sat down opposite Ginny.

"When did this happen?" she laughed, referring to the kiss.

"Last night," Ginny said, smiling and slipping her hand into Harry's free one. Hermione looked back to Ron, who looked somewhere between 'about to vomit,' 'worry,' and 'aw.'

"You alright there Ron?" Hermione said, patting him on the back.

Ron shook his head and looked at Hermione. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, bloody _brilliant_." Hermione hoped Harry and Ginny didn't notice the sarcasm in his voice, and they hadn't. Hermione smiled sympathetically at him, put her hands together and took a deep breath.

"What about you? You okay?" Ron said, pushing his pawn forward.

"No, actually. I have something to tell you guys," Hermione breathed slowly. Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked at her.

"What is it?" Harry asked, frowning.

Hermione closed her eyes again. "I did something…"

"Something, what?" Ron said.

"Something bad."

(A/n: hey guys sorry its so short. I promise the next one will be longer)

**FarDeep**: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you thought so. I hope you like this one too.

**Lady Ghost Buster**: Sorry I took so long

**LadySnake**: Wait and see, then make your judgment. That's all I'm saying!

**HPFreak2gd4u**: Grazi (thanks)

**Doodleflip**: The ending is sweet…the story isn't ;)


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

They just stared at her. That was it. No yelling or screaming, no jaw-drops, no 'What were you thinking Hermione's?' They just stared. And Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you guys please say _something_?" she whispered. "Anything?"

Ginny's mouth parted slightly. She took a deep breath. "About time!" she shrieked, stood up, and threw her arms around Hermione's neck. This was _not_ what Hermione had been expecting. "I was wondering when you two were going to get together!"

"_About time_? Have you completely lost your mind Ginny? We are not _together_, we will never be _together_! I don't plan on that ever happening again, so please! It was a mistake, a very big one mind you, but it's not going to happen again. I just had to tell you guys!" Hermione said, pulling Ginny off her neck. Ginny looked slightly put out and sank down next to Harry, pouting. Ron was no shaking his head as if he thought he was dreaming. On the other hand, Harry's mouth was moving wordlessly and he looked remarkably like a fish.

"Have you lost _you're mind_ Hermione?" Harry finally managed.

"Yes I think I have…" Hermione said uneasily.

"_Malfoy_? Of all people, _Malfoy_?" Harry choked.

"How could you?" Ron said weakly.

"I don't know! Hermione said frustrated. She stood up and threw her arms into the air. "I was drunk last night…and I bumped into him in the hallway and I spilled butterbeer on him accidentally and he got pissed. He grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go, and the only thing I could think of to get him to let go was to kiss him, and I did, then I kicked him where it hurts…" At the point Harry and Ron looked as if they were almost about to laugh, but didn't. Ginny snorted. "…Then this morning after I made some tea for me and Blaise, because I was slightly hung-over, I left to come here, but the hallway was all dark and I couldn't see where I was going. Then he cornered me and kissed me. And then he told me that when I had kissed him last night, I don't exactly remember, I was so confused, but it was something about all his worst fears being confirmed, and he sounded like he was in love with me, which made everything more awkward than it already was, and then I told him we couldn't be together, and he thought it was because I liked Blaise---"

"DO YOU?" Ron and Harry yelled.

"_No_! That's the point. I told him I didn't but he didn't believe me, and he kissed me again and I left him there. For all I know he could still be sitting down there…I don't bloody know what to bloody do!" Hermione finished, throwing herself back into the armchair, her head in her hands. Harry and Ron were silent for a moment and then looked at each other.

"Hermione…just…said…bloody…" Ron said slowly. Hermione looked up at him wearing a confused and amused expression.

"Out of all of that, the only thing that got to you was the fact that I said _bloody_? Well!" she muttered.

"You were drunk, and he was hurting you, you weren't thinking clearly, so we cant blame you for that," Harry said simply.

"However I never thought I'd see that day you got drunk…" Ron smirked. "I think we are having a bad affect on her," he grinned to Harry.

"But…what about this morning?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Everyone makes mistakes Hermione. Just, don't do it again," Ron said.

They were being surprisingly cool about the situation. It was at that moment Hermione truly realized the worth of her friends.

"I'm starving!" she announced, standing up. "Isn't it lunch time?"

"Yeah…Me too," Harry smiled.

"Dido…" Ginny said.

"I'm not," Ron yawned.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry gaped at him. _Ron_ wasn't _hungry_?

"I'm just kidding. Come on!"

And he was the first out of the portrait hole.

Hermione walked arm-in-arm down the stairs with Harry and Ron, Ginny trailing in front of them. They looked particularly strange at the moment. They entered the Great Hall and let go of each other as they sat down, talking and laughing. Hermione immediately reached for a bread roll and as she did, her eyes locked with a pair of icy blue orbs that were watching her from the other side of the room. The smile faded somewhat from her face and she became curiously deaf to everything around her. It was as if it was just she and Draco. But almost instantly, she realized what she was doing and broke the gaze. Considering all of this happened within five seconds, none of her friends noticed. However, another pair of sparkling eyes watched the entire encounter from a distance, and for the first time felt something quite like jealousy.

"…And then she yelled at me and told me not to bother pursuing _the art of Divination_ any more and I called her an old crazy loon and I left…" Ginny was saying proudly.

"You walked out on Trelawny?" Hermione asked as Harry and Ron began laughing hysterically.

"Yep…I learned from the best!" Ginny said smiling, referring to Hermione's third year. This time she cracked up, and began to giggle. From across the room, the same pair of eyes watched her, subconsciously wishing that he were the one making her laugh.

"Wow Harry. I honestly feel that now _we_ should have walked out of Divination. I mean, then we wouldn't have to face that crazy old bat of a --- oh hello, Professor Trelawny!" Ron yelped suddenly. Harry whipped around, and to his amazement the teacher was really standing there, glaring at Ginny nonetheless.

"It was foretold we would meet outside of the classroom Ronald!" she squawked in a dreamy voice, placing her hand on Ron's head. He shuddered, but she didn't seem to notice. "Be careful Ronald! I see heartbreak in your future!" she said, floating away. As soon as she was out of hearing distance, Ginny, Harry and Hermione all burst out laughing.

"Ooh, heartbreak in his future…what's going to happen…Lavender is going to marry Seamus instead of you?" Ginny giggled. Harry and Hermione both starred at Ron with unreadable expressions on their faces. Ron turned red and glared at Ginny.

"How did you----" he hissed.

"Oh, please. I see the way you look at her."

"Why didn't you tell us, mate?" Harry said.

"Because."

"Because…what?" Hermione said, trying very hard not to laugh at Ron's expression of complete embarrassment and rage. He looked constipated.

"I just…I didn't want anyone to know. It's not a big deal; I mean it's not like I'm in love with her."

"In love with who?" Lavender and Parvati appeared behind Ron. He whipped around and turned an even darker shade of red. Harry smiled sheepishly and nudged Ron so he would speak and stop starring at Lavender.

"Oh…uh…the new owl my brothers bought. It's cute-looking, but annoying and I was just asking them if they wanted to get rid of it, because I don't really like it…" Ron said quickly, not looking at the two girls. Hermione, Harry and Ginny starred, wondering how anyone could actually believe the story. Lavender and Parvati, however, shrugged and walked off. Ron sighed in relief. None of them could hold it in any longer and they all burst out laughing, laughing even harder at Ron's huffed expression at their initial laughter.

"Shut up!" he mumbled, sticking his fork into his mouth and not speaking again.

Hermione looked at her watch and nearly choked on her mashed potatoes. "Oh!"

Harry swallowed at looked at her. "What?"

"I have to get back to the common room. I have a session with Blaise tonight."

"You're still doing those?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, well. We haven't really had any for three weeks."

"Why?" Ginny piped in. Hermione noticed Harry was holding her hand.

"Well…we…" she stopped. Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't know about the potion and she wasn't supposed to tell. "He's been busy."

"With…" Harry said.

"Like he'd tell me? I don't really care. Less time I have to spend with him, more time I can spend peacefully in the common room doing my work. See you!" she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out of the hall. As the doors to Great Hall swung shut behind her, Hermione realized that a certain blonde head was missing from the Slytherin table. She closed her eyes, and decided to take the short way to the common room. She did not want to meet Draco in the corridors again when everyone else was at lunch.

Hermione walked up the stairs and down a corridor, making sure to keep her wand out and her eyes open for _anything_ suspicious. She peered around a corner before turning and nearly sprinting to the portrait hole, saying the password and breathlessly tumbling into the common room. Once safely inside, she threw herself on a couch and stared at the ceiling. The golden light of the sunlight swirled over the stony roof, giving it a glowing look. Hermione began to think. Draco Malfoy had practically said that he was in love with her, became jealous when he thought she didn't return his feelings, and kissed her in a dark hallway. It was what every girl in the school dreamed of, and Hermione was the one that the "gift" was bestowed upon. She, however, was probably the one girl who _didn't_ want anything more to do with Draco. She wondered to herself if Draco was really that desperate to fall for a girl who kissed him while she was drunk and half-unconscious. Hermione rolled onto her side and admitted to herself that kissing him wasn't that bad, but then, being her second kiss, she didn't have much to compare to. She had to try and set things straight, meaning telling Draco Malfoy she didn't want to date him, and get on with her life. Closing her eyes with thought of clearing things up, Hermione fell asleep.

Everything was dark. Only the pale moonlight shown through the small window in the corner of the room. Hermione rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. Blinking, she sat up in the darkness, unsure of where she was. She looked around. Nothing was familiar to her; the room was small, the walls were covered in tapestries, an ash-filled fireplace sat underneath a mantelpiece that had only one photograph on it. Hermione stood up, and for the first time noticed that she had been sitting on a chaise. In the dim light, she noticed almost everything in the room was a forest green; everything except for the photograph, which was a dull gray. Moving forward, Hermione realized a faint red glow was coming from the picture. She picked it up, leaving a small thin line on the dust-covered bookshelf. There were three people in the photo, but she couldn't make out whom they were. She reached for her pocket and pulled out her wand, hoping to start a fire. The room was growing cold.

"_Incendio!_" she murmured. A fire sprang to life in the grate. Hermione felt the warmth of the blaze was over her. She looked back down at the photograph still in her hand. Harry, Ron, and herself. Suddenly, an unexplainable feeling of loss and tragedy struck Hermione in the stomach as if she had been punched. She sank to the floor, her trembling hand still clutching the picture. Something inside her told her she hadn't seen her two best friends in a very long time, and that she never would again. All of a sudden, the door she hadn't noticed swung upon and Hermione turned around. All she could see was a shadow of man, and two fierce blue eyes gazing down at her. The glare was painful. She looked away, her eyes falling back on the photo of her friends.

"They're dead," the figure said. Hermione turned back to him, her eyes filling with tears.

"No…no, no, no…" she whispered. The door closed again, and the room blurred.

"Hermione…Hermione…" a faint voice was saying somewhere above her head. "_Hermione_…."

Her eyes opened. Her hand automatically went up to her tearstained face, and she wiped away a falling tear. Her whole body was shaking. She turned her head and saw a face she recognized. Blaise was kneeling beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Hermione sat up, and looked around. She was in the common room. Her eyes wandered to the fireplace, in which the fire cackled happily, and to the mantle, where only a set of books sat, waiting to be opened for the hundredth time again. There was no photograph, no dark, green room, no small window, and no figure in the doorway…

"Hermione?"

She jumped. Looking back at Blaise, she suddenly felt oddly calm, and knew everything was okay. Another tear found its way down her face, and he reached up and wiped it away.

"What happened?"

"I don't know…" she said finally, her voice quiet and hoarse. "I don't know Blaise. I keep having these dreams about…"

"About what?"

"I…" Hermione stopped; she didn't think she could bring herself to say it.

"Hermione?"

"I keep dreaming that Harry and Ron are going to die. And there is this guy…I don't know who he is, I just see these blue eyes, and he always shows up right after I find out Ron and Harry are dead. I don't want them to die Blaise…" Hermione began to shake, tears now falling steadily down her face. "I don't know what these dreams mean…"

Blaise looked at her for a very long time. "It was just a dream, Hermione," he said finally. "Only a dream…"

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I have been really busy. Hope you like this chapter_

LadySnake and Doodleflip: All I'm saying is, don't get too attached to Blaise at this moment…there is more to him. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"You're right…I know…are you ready?" Hermione said, standing up.

"Yeah…I have everything. They should get here soon," Blaise said, putting his backpack

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey…I thought you guys were getting along?" Blaise said, pulling out his wand.

"Which guys?" Hermione said, brandishing her wand. The cauldron appeared on the table, and a flame was lit underneath.

"You and them. Parkinson, Colesone, Mirtasa…and Malfoy."

Hermione snorted. "It's impossible to _get along_ with a Malfoy. You of all people should know that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaise said, locking his eyes on hers. Hermione looked at him harshly. His eyes flashed.

"You know quite well Blaise. I don't know what happened between you two, but _he_ told me the truth, alright?"

"The truth about what, Granger? Enlighten me."

"About the fact that you aren't really friends. Look, it's not my business, and I am only going to ask once. What happened? Everyone thinks you two best friends. He says it's not true, and you said the only reason you talked to him is because he is the most intelligent guy around. What is the truth?" Hermione asked.

"The truth?" Blaise said. He became silent. "Don't act as if you don't know the truth Hermione. Don't act like you don't hear what people say about my family and me. Malfoy, well he's right for once in his pathetic life. We aren't friends, we never were. We grew up together, and he was jealous. He knew what I was – what I am! And he wanted it. But he couldn't have been more wrong! No one deserves this; no one who has this…this _damn_ diseasewants it! I want to be rid of it. I'm sick of people pretending to know who I am, or what I am, or what the hell I've gone through. So stop pretending, Hermione. You know what I am!" Blaise yelled. Hermione's eyes were filled with tears. He had moved towards her, and she back into the wall.

"I – I don't! I don't know what you are Blaise. Why don't you just tell me?" she whispered, tears falling down her face.

"Because! Damnit, Granger…" he stopped. "Because everyone who finds out turns away. Because everyone who realizes what they are dealing with never wants to see me again. And those who do not shun me want what I have, without even knowing the hell it brings. I am not normal Hermione. I am not just a wizard."

Hermione looked at Blaise with tear-filled eyes. "Then what are you?" she whispered.

Blaise looked at her for a very long time. "I – I…I am a…a Sortiarmus." Hermione's eyes widened.

"You…you _can't_ be. The last of the Sortiarmus died in the First War. That was over five hundred years ago…" Hermione trembled.

"No…no. That's where everyone is mistaken. Three survived. And I am one of their descendents. I'm sure you know, Hermione. The Sortiarm powers are instilled in every other generation. Once my parents realized what I was, they refused to have any other children. They were quite reluctant to send me to school knowing…knowing what I could do. But I had to be educated. They wanted their life for me; the life of the Dark Side. The life they had. But as soon as I was old enough, when I realized what that meant, I declined. My parents disowned me when I was thirteen. I am no longer their son or heir. But not that it matters. I have more power in my finger than both of their wands combined. After we graduate Hermione, no one will ever see me again. Voldemort will not find me, because I am more powerful than he thinks. He wants me on his side. But I am on no ones side. I am going to vanish, I am going to disappear and when I die, the Sortiarmus shall die with me. My parents may have rejected me, and I may not be their heir, but I am the last remaining heir of the Sortiarm. The clan will perish with me." He laughed cruelly.

"You can't do that Blaise. You can't just disappear, and never be seen again! It's –It's not fair. Not to the people who…who…who care about you. You don't have to join the Dark Side! You could be good, Blaise. You could use your powers to help our side! You'd be remembered as the one good Sortiarmus! Don't you understand?" Hermione said, tears falling steadily down her face.

"DAMNIT HERMIONE!" Blaise yelled. "Don't _you_ understand? I am not safe here, in this world, where they can find me. As powerful as I may be, I am no match for Voldemort's methods! He has ways of _making_ you do things that you don't want to do. He can _make_ me do his bidding, regardless of my powers. I cannot stay here. As long as I do…the longer I do, the people _I_ care about aren't safe…" Blaise looked at her grippingly. "You're not safe…" he whispered.

Hermione, who had been looking down this entire time, looked up. Her eyes looked with his. Another tear streamed down her face. Blaise lifted his hand and wiped the tear away. His hand lingered on her cheek. He pushed her hair behind her ear, and his hand moved down to just below her jaw. Hermione was vaguely aware that she was gripping his other hand. Blaise moved forward until his lips touched hers. Hermione felt her entire body go numb. She had never felt anything like this before. She suddenly became aware that she had released Blaise's hand, and the fact that it was now on her waist. She put her hand on his shoulder. Blaise pushed her gently further against the wall and deepened the kiss. Hermione's mind had frozen. She could not think, and little did she know that she was having the same affect on Blaise. She felt Blaise's hand on her side, just a little under her shirt. Removing her hand from his shoulder, she took his hand again and broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry –" he whispered.

"Don't be. Please…don't be," Hermione said, smiling at him.

Blaise looked at her. She was perfect. He leaned forward again and placed a sweet, lingering kiss on her lips.

"They'll be here soon," Hermione said, while his lips were still on hers.

"I don't want them to come," he said in a joking whine. He put his forehead on hers.

"They are going to come regardless," she giggled.

"I know," he sighed. "But I still don't want them to." And just as he leaned over to kiss her again, the portrait opened and in clambered Draco Malfoy.

Luckily, Blaise moved away fast enough that Draco didn't see their position. Hermione was now standing slightly behind Blaise, her hand still in his. She squeezed it and gently let it go. Blaise glanced at her quickly, a smirk playing across his face.

Draco looked between Hermione and Blaise, but noticed nothing. Pansy, Juliette, and Freddie clambered in behind him. Each already had their wand drawn.

Hermione circled around the small coffee table they were using. She took her place next to the cauldron. Draco approached and lit the fire under the table, which already had a hole in it for the flames. Blaise had somehow maneuvered himself and was standing next to Hermione now. While the other four were preoccupied opening the books and taking out the ingredients, Blaise gave Hermione's free hand a quick squeeze, resulting in her giving him a falsely sharp look. And so it went for the rest of the evening; Hermione would look up to find Blaise staring at her and then quickly look away. He would grab her hand for a brief moment and then let go as she was pouring in some unidentifiable liquid, or run a finger across her back as she softly said an incantation, causing shivers to run down her spine. It was a tantalizing game he was playing, but Hermione found it adorable. Occasionally she would steal a glance at him as well. Once, as she looked up from the book, she took a moment to look at him. His dark bangs just barely swept the top of his tan forehead. His blue eyes were illuminated by light of the fire, so the flicker he had usually had was magnified immensely. He looked somewhat angelic. Hermione's heart nearly stopped as an emotion she had never felt surged through her body. But it was gone as soon as it had come, and Hermione looked back to the book. Each member of the team was reading a book that was relevant somehow to the creation of this highly complicated potion. There were books on the incantations, books on the ingredients and their origins, why certain things were needed, and books on when to add them. Each element that went into making the potion had been carefully scattered into twelve books that the five Slytherin students had somehow managed to get a hold of.

"We have to add the phoenix tears and the boomslang skin," Juliette said suddenly. Everybody looked up. The potion was pulsating in a dark green color. She was right.

"Who has the incantation book?" Draco said quickly.

"I do. I'll do it," Blaise said, standing up and positioning himself over the cauldron. Juliette handed Hermione the pipette filled with the tears while she pulled apart to shreds of the boomslang skin. On the count of three, the girls dumped the ingredients into the bubbling tub. Hermione looked up at Blaise expectantly.

He smiled quickly at her and looked back down at the book. Hermione stared back into the liquid. Blaise read for a moment, pointed his wand at the cauldron, and then spoke. "Is quisnam imbibo is vadum non vigoratus is mos subsisto in eternus poena suus mens mos abolesco quod suus tergum mos exuro in abyssus."

Hermione looked back up at Blaise and then all the color drained from her face. The severity of the incantation had not hit her until now. And now might be too late.

His eyes had grown dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He who drinks this shall not heal he will remain in eternal pain his mind will vanish and his skin will burn in hell (I think LOL)

**Hey guys sorry I took so long! It wasn't writers block…just laziness )**

**LunaLovegoss: **They might be about Blaise…they might not be. I wont ruin that one. LOL

**Kneeling roses:** haha…loser! LOL…hope you like this one too.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

_He smiled quickly at her and looked back down at the book. Hermione stared back into the liquid. Blaise read for a moment, pointed his wand at the cauldron, and then spoke. "Is quisnam imbibo is vadum non vigoratus is mos subsisto in eternus poena suus mens mos abolesco quod suus tergum mos exuro in abyssus."_

_Hermione looked back up at Blaise and then all the color drained from her face. The severity of the incantation had not hit her until now. And now might be too late._

_His eyes had grown dark._

------------------------------------------

Blaise was completely still. Hermione almost had trouble speaking. No one else seemed to notice that something was gravely wrong. They all seemed to be relieved that that spell had gone right and the potion had turned clear like it was supposed to. Hermione slowly moved around the table, pulling out her wand.

She silently moved towards Draco and grabbed his arm, not knowing what else to do. He jumped at the strength of her grip and was about to tell her off when Hermione put her hand over his mouth. The others looked at Hermione with unreadable expressions. Hermione nodded in Blaise's direction. Pansy, Juliette and Freddie grew wide-eyed and began to back away. Hermione removed her hand from Draco's face. He just stared at Blaise with a blank look on his face.

He turned to the others. "Go…get out of here," he whispered. They didn't hesitate. The Slytherins turned and quickly shuffled out of the room. "You too!" Draco said to Hermione.

"I'm not leaving," she said firmly.

"You don't know what you are dealing with Granger. Leave…leave while you can," he said urgently. The room began to tremble.

"I'm not leaving him!" Hermione almost shouted.

The room jolted. Hermione almost lost her balance and toppled into Draco. They fell over. It seemed like an earthquake was hitting the room. Everything was shaking. Books fell off the bookcase, the pictures tumbled off the mantle, and dust and bits of small rock were falling from the walls and ceiling. Hermione recovered herself and turned around. Draco stood up and pulled her to a standing position. The floor shook beneath them. The book Blaise was holding fell from his hands. His eyes had gone completely red.

"Hermione! GO!" Draco yelled. A rumbling sound filled the air.

"I am not going to leave him like this Draco!" she shouted back.

"Stubborn bi---" Draco began.

"Now is not the time Malfoy!" Hermione said. She darted back around the table and almost fell again. She room was shaking with more force by the second. Blaise had laid his eyes on Draco and his gaze never faltered. Hermione reached out her hand out and made to touch Blaise's arm.

"Damnit Hermione…" Draco pulled out his wand before Hermione could touch the transfixed boy. He cleared the table of the cauldron and books. Within the second, he pointed his wand at Blaise and yelled, "_Incarcerous!_"

"Draco! NO!" Hermione yelped.

The spell however, did not even reach Blaise. The blue jet of magic had barely left Draco's wand when Blaise held up his hand. The magic seemed to halt in midair. The rocking of the room increased with such ferocity that Hermione fell again, hitting her head on the side of the table. Her head spinning, she looked up at Blaise. Within a moment the blue light burst into a hundred little specks and Draco was sent flying across the room. He hit the floor with a loud thump and groaned. He stood up, clutching his stomach. He pointed his wand out again, muttering something under his breath.

"Don't try that on me Malfoy."

A deep, cruel voice rang out from Blaise's lips. It was so unlike his normally comforting and pleasantly intense sound.

Draco's eyes grew wide with fear. Draco grabbed his wand and tried to stand up with a moan. He again pointed his wand at Blaise, "_Immobulus!_" he yelled. The spell simply scattered in different directions and hit the walls. Blaise swept his hand to one side. Draco doubled over and flew into the wall. Hermione heard something crack. The lights went out. Hermione whispered, "_Lumos,_" and crawled over to where Draco was lying. She pulled him up by the shoulder and the room jolted again. Draco held onto Hermione as they both nearly slammed into the wall. Blaise had taken two steps towards them. Hermione's eyes glistened with tears.

"Get down," Draco shouted, holding her arm. Hermione didn't move. Draco sent two spells flying at the same time, neither reached Blaise. Suddenly, he was yanked from Hermione's grip and sent flying into the ceiling. He fell back down with a thump. He had been knocked unconscious. A window shattered.

"Draco!" Hermione called. She moved towards him, wand drawn, all the while weary of the other, approaching boy. "_Rennervate!_" she yelled as the room jolted once more. Draco stirred, but couldn't stand. He pulled his hand out from underneath of his, his breath coming out in raged rasps. Hermione almost guessed what he was going to do and wanted to stop him. However, she was flung into the wall behind her by a surge of energy that had come from Blaise.

Draco tried to stand. He looked at Blaise with conviction in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he muttered. He pointed his wand at Blaise one last time. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he yelled.

"NO! Draco!" Hermione screamed. A blinding green light filled the room. Hermione covered her face, the light was too bright. "Blaise…" she let out a sob as she lowered her arms. The room was still shaking. The lights flickered and dimness filled the room. Hermione squinted. Blaise was still standing there. Alive. Draco was on the floor, squirming. He was under the Cruciatus Curse. He yelled.

"Blaise stop it! You're hurting him, Blaise!" Hermione screamed as she moved towards Blaise. He had finally reached Draco. He reached down and grabbed his throat and pulled him into a standing position. Blaise's eyes were glowing red.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Draco choked. He writhed in Blaise's grasp. Hermione pulled out her wand.

"_Levicorpus!_" she thought. Blaise dropped Draco, and was yanked into the air for a moment. He didn't stay there though, as he should have. He merely did a spin and landed back on his feet, his eyes now on Hermione. The room jolted again. "_Nox,_" she whispered. Her light went out and she stumbled forward. Draco was out cold.

"_Relashio!_" Blaise yelled. Hermione felt heat consume her body as she flew into the wall. She knocked into the stone and fell to the floor in the crumpled heap. She put her arms out and stood up again.

"Blaise! Blaise stop it! You can stop this! Don't let it control you!" she yelled as she backed into the wall. He was walking towards her. She felt herself hit the ground.

"Stupid wench. Do not tell me what to do."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. His grip was painful. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Blaise…you're hurting me…" she whispered, looking in his eyes. She wanted a sign, and sign of the blue comforting eyes that held her only hours before. But there was nothing. Just the vicious red eyes that were controlling him now. She wanted to get through to him, make him stop.

"Ha, ha, ha. Do you think I care, Mudblood?" He threw her across the room. He walked over and picked her up again, this time gripping her upper arm and pining it to her side. Hermione swore that he was going to break her arm. The room jolted once more and shaking grew harder.

He had gone too far. Hermione didn't know what to do. "Blaise, please! Please…" she pleaded.

He pulled her up higher; she was an inch from his face. "Please…" she whispered. She tried to bring up her other hand to touch his face but he grabbed her wrist. She couldn't do anything else, she kissed him. For one second, she kissed him. And then she was flying across the room and hit the ground with a thud.

Before she blacked out, she saw him fall to the floor. His eyes were open and slowly turning back to blue. But he was gone, his mind was somewhere else. He hit the ground, and she passed out.

---------------------

Everything was cold. Hermione lifted her head up and looked around. It was pitch black. She couldn't see anything. She felt dizzy. She sat up. A cold breeze touched her cheeks. She felt something trickling down her face. She reached up and wiped it away, immediately recognizing the feeling of the blood. She patted around for her wand.

"_Lumos!_" she whispered hopefully. Hermione sighed in relief as the tip of the wood lit up. She crawled forward and grabbed it, holding it above her head. She still couldn't see. Somebody coughed, and Hermione started.

Someone was standing behind her. Even the glow from her wand was barely enough to see the silhouette of the figure. She felt the figure move. A hand brushed her arm. She was pulled towards the body. She realized that she was crying.

"They're gone…They can't be gone…" she heard herself whisper.

"We can bring them back." It was a male. He tilted her face upwards. Blue eyes.

"No…we can't. You know that. Don't give me false hope. Please, don't…" Hermione broke down.

"Don't cry. Everything will be fine. I can bring them back for you," he cupped her chin and pulled her forward. His lips touched hers for a brief moment. "I will do this for you."

Hermione stared into the eyes of the mysterious person. She suddenly became conscious that they were outside. A pale light was beginning to take over the grass and trees surrounding them. She looked around quickly. Hogwarts grounds.

"You can't…it would destroy you! I can't lose you too," she said. But it was too late the figure was fading. He put out his hand.

"I love you."

"Don't leave me! Please! Don't do it! NO!"

Hermione's breath hitched as she bolted upright. Her side hurt with such intensity she felt tears forming in her eyes. No sooner had she opened her eyes, than she was forced to clamp them shut again. The bright sunlight streaming in from the windows shocked her. It was morning. Slowly she opened her eyes. She reached up her hand to rub her eyes and felt the rough sheets that belonged to the hospital wing. Well, at least now she knew where she was. She looked around and sighed.

Harry and Ron were sleeping in two very uncomfortable looking chairs next to her bed. Harry turned a little; only to have his head hit the armrest. He jerked awake. He looked around stupidly for a moment, before his eyes rested on Hermione. He yelped in relief. He stood up and walked towards her. She smiled wearily at him as he put his arms around her and hugged her as if he was never going to let go.

"We thought we lost you," he whispered. Hermione pushed him away gently and looked at him, not able to find the right words. Harry pulled her back into the hug and held her for at least two minutes. Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she came to realize how scared they must have been when they found her.

"How long have I been…you know?" she asked finally.

"Three days," Harry said as he pulled away.

"_Three days_!" she said, shocked.

Harry nodded. "Don't cry. Please don't cry. We've had enough of that. Ginny, me, Ron, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall…"

Hermione laughed through her tears. "Professor McGonagall? Are you serious?"

"She came to see you. I think she wanted to cry but didn't."

He stood up and shook Ron awake.

"Wha---Whasgonon? What is it?" he said urgently as he sat up. "Hermione!" He jumped up and hugged her.

"Hi Ron," she smiled into his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked after he released her.

"I'm not sure. My side hurts and my head is kind of throbbing, but other than that I feel okay," Hermione responded, leaning back into the pillows.

"Oh good! You're awake!" Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room, holding a bottle and a spoon.

"Good morning Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said freshly.

"Good morning indeed. I've had to force feed you medicine for three days! Thank goodness you are awake! I will leave this here then, and go notify Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Everyone was very worried about you. You are very lucky, Miss Granger, that you were found when you were. I suggest you thank Miss Weasley for coming to check on you three nights ago," the nurse said and left the room.

"Ginny found me?" Hermione said, picking up the bottle.

"Yeah. You and him…" Harry pointed across the room.

Draco was lying unconscious on the bed in the corner of the hospital wing. His hair was tousled across his forehead, his face paler than usual. He was shaking slightly, as if he was having a bad dream. There was a cut from his left eyebrow to the top of his cheek and several large bruises visible on his arms because of the short sleeves of the dressing gown. There was another cut that curved from the base of his neck to his back, but only a bit of it was visible. Hermione felt a tear fall down her face.

"He tried to protect me," she said quietly, looking at her hands. Both Harry and Ron stared at Hermione and gaped at what she had just said.

"He tried to protect you? Malfoy? Against what? I mean, what happened Hermione? Everyone thought you two were the cause of the damage," Ron said the last part very quietly.

Hermione's breath hitched. "Blaise…" she said inaudibly.

"What?" Harry said.

"Blaise! Oh my goodness…where is he?" Hermione said, trying to get out of bed. She doubled over in pain. She was crying from the pain and realization.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron said in unison. Harry caught her and put her back on the bed.

"No Harry! Stop. Where is Blaise?" Hermione said sobbing.

"He is fine Miss Granger. Please refrain from standing," a voice came from the doorway of the infirmary.

Hermione turned around. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"How are you Miss Granger?" the old man said calmly. He walked over to the trio, his white hair glistening in the bright sunshine. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey followed in his stride.

"I'm…fine. I'm fine. I was just…he's alright?" she choked.

"Yes, yes. He's fine. A little upset naturally, and a bit confused, but he's fine. However, you will not be able to see him for now. You have to remain here. At least until you are well enough to walk properly," Dumbledore said, standing at the foot of the bed.

"But, Professor, my schoolwork? I will fall behind immensely! I can't stay here! Please!" she said quickly.

Dumbledore chuckled. McGonagall stepped forward. "You will be exempt from all class work and homework, in all of your classes. Professor Snape was particularly hard to convince, but in the end I managed to get him to give in. Until you are released, you will receive an 'O' on all assignments."

Hermione's mouth dropped. Harry and Ron gaped. "Thank you Professors! Wow…I don't know what to say," Hermione said disbelievingly.

"_Lucky_!" Harry and Ron hissed at her jokingly. Hermione looked at them in mock superiority.

"If there is anything you find you need during the school day, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are permitted to take one period off per day to come and spend time with you. I understand that you may get very bored, and I know that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, well…I knew they'd give me a hard time about it, so there," McGonagall said, a smile playing across her usually stern face. Harry and Ron whooped in glee.

Hermione laughed and her eyes fell on Draco. Her smile faded. "How is he?" she asked Madam Pomfrey, motioning the boy.

The nurse looked at his sleeping form. "He'll survive, amazingly. He was put under many severe spells at once. The Cruciatus Curse he was under was surprisingly powerful. But it was ended before it could do permanent damage. However, the wound on his back will be painful and take time to heal. I'm sure he will always have the scar," she told Hermione. "Drink your medicine!" The nurse left.

"Good day Miss Granger, and you two," McGonagall said, "Take care of her."

Hermione smiled as the other two Professors exited the hospital wing.

"I am taking Potions off every day…" Ron said, easing back into the chair. Hermione laughed.

"I second that mate," Harry consented.

"You missed a Quidditch game, Hermione," Ron said suddenly.

"What? I did? Who was playing?"

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Lucky for them none of their team members were playing. I was kind of hoping it would be Hufflepuff and Slytherin, seeing as their Seeker was well…but then I found out what happened…"Harry said.

"Oh," Hermione said in a quiet voice. "Who won?"

"Hufflepuff amazingly," Harry said, laughing a bit. "I should go get Ginny. I promised I'd get her if you woke up. I'll be back soon." He stood up and left the room.

Hermione leaned back into the pillows again and closed her eyes.

"We were really worried Hermione," Ron said gently.

"I'm sorry. I don't know…I don't know what to say," she said, opening her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I don't know Ron…" Hermione sighed. "I really don't know. One minute everything was fine and the next…well…have you seen our dorm? It's all so confusing."

"HERMIONE!" Ginny ran into the hospital wing and to her side. She threw her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Ah…ow!" Hermione breathed.

"Oh…sorry! How are you! Are you okay! How do you feel! Is anything broken? Have you had your medicine?"

"Ginny…Ginny…GINNY!"

"Huh?"

"Calm down. I'm fine. I feel a little dizzy, I don't think anything is broken, and I am about to take the medication. Just breath!" Hermione said as Harry and Ron laughed.

Hermione reached for the bottle again.

"No, don't move. I got it," Ginny said. She opened the lid and poured the dark syrup into the spoon.

"I need water," Hermione murmured.

"Ron, go get some water!" Ginny snapped. Ron looked at his sister for a moment, but then stood, walked to the other side of the room, and filled one of the goblets from the pitcher of water on the medicine cabinet.

"Here Hermione," Ginny said. She took the cup from Ron and held it ready.

"Blachkk! This is disgusting!" Hermione coughed. She took the water and drank deeply.

"Don't you two have Quidditch?" Ginny said suddenly.

"Oh _damn_! Yeah, we do. Do you mind Hermione?" Harry said.

"No! Of course not. Go to practice!" Hermione said.

"Alright. We'll stop by later then…" Harry said, and he and Ron left.

Ginny sat down. "Need anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks Ginny. Really. I'm just tired."

"Oh. Alright then. Well, I will come back later. You sleep! Goodness knows you need it. I'll visit when Harry and Ron do later tonight. I'm glad your okay Hermione," Ginny said, standing up and squeezing Hermione's hand. She squeezed back.

As soon as Ginny left, Hermione felt a heaviness fall on her chest. She wanted to see Blaise. She wanted Draco to wake up and for him not to be hurt. She wanted her pain to go away. She shivered and pulled the blankets over her shoulders. Soon she faded into sleep.

-----------------

Some Weirdo: Aw, thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it! I'm really very flattered.

LillyFan78: Thanks as well to you! I'm glad that you liked it.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Almost two weeks passed, and Hermione was finally released from the hospital wing. Draco still hadn't woken up, and Hermione still hadn't seen Blaise. She was growing worried.

---

Hermione entered the Head Common room with her breath held. Everything had been put back into place in her absence. The ceiling and walls were repaired, the couch put back together, the books placed back on the shelves, and the window was no longer shattered. The only difference was the silence. It was almost unbearable. Hermione walked up the stairs slowly. Instead of turning left to her room, she turned right and walked down the dimly lit hallway to his room. She gripped the doorknob, her eyes burning with tears. She pushed the door open and took one step into the room.

It was empty.

Hermione felt the tears falling down her face as she scanned the perfectly neat Head Boy's bedroom. He wasn't there. She had hoped…but it was all in vain. He was gone. Dumbledore hadn't told her he was gone. But now every emotion possible was flooding Hermione and she couldn't take it. She fell to the floor, clutching her stomach, tears streaming slowly down her face. She didn't know why his absence was hurting her so much. She didn't know why a part of her felt empty with the knowledge that he was no longer there; no longer there to watch her, to talk to her, to hold her, to be there… Blaise was gone.

Hermione lifted a weak hand to her face and wiped away a tear…just as Blaise had done the last time she saw him. And it was then that Hermione realized that he would probably never do that again. She would never see him again.

She didn't know why it mattered. The mild friendship they had at the beginning of the year had turned into something more for her. All the nights staying up reading with him…the things he knew about her. The way he managed to get under her skin, but at the same time, comfort her when she needed it. She felt something for him that she had never felt for anyone else. And it wasn't fair, that now he was gone.

She stood up. Being in his room was agonizing. She shut the door behind her and stumbled to her room, falling on the bed, her body weak with sadness.

"Hermione?" someone called from the common room. Hermione sat up and dried her eyes.

"Yes?" she called back inaudibly. "Yes?"

"Hermione, its Harry…"

"And Ron!"

"And Ginny!"

"Can we come up?"

"Yeah…yeah sure!"

She heard them coming up the stairs and put on a serene face.

Ginny came through the door first.

"How are you?" she asked gently, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm fine," Hermione said, giving a quick smile.

"Are you sure? Your eyes are red…"

"I'm fine, Ginny…" she said quickly.

"Alright. Well, then. Er, why don't you come downstairs and lets play a game of Chess. Grab a book, come on," Ginny said, tugging on her hand. Hermione sighed and stood up. She accompanied her friends down to the common room. Her breath hitched for a moment, and it was then she realized her friends were watching her tentatively.

"Guys!" she said, smiling widely. "I'm _fine_, honestly. Come on, now. Look, let's let Harry and Ron play…or actually let's let Harry and Ron argue. This'll be fun." She threw herself down onto the couch and Ginny sat down next to her. Harry and Ron began their game. It was a good distraction.

"Okay…yes, tomorrow. I know, Harry. Tomorrow, at seven. I'll be there, now get out, I want to sleep!" Hermione pushed her friends out of the portrait hole with a laugh. They had been in her room for over four hours, and it was almost twelve. Hermione yawned. She made her way over to the couch, and began to pick up the mess they had made. She pulled out her wand and magicked the empty candy wrappers into the trash. She sat on the couch, her chin in her hand. Hermione looked around the room. Her eyes were tired. She closed them for a moment…

Hermione woke with a start, sunlight pouring into the common room. She could hear birds chirping outside the windows. She glanced at her watch: half past ten. It was Saturday. Hermione yawned and made her way up the stairs, determinedly not looking right. She went to the Heads Bathroom and brushed her teeth, and decided to take a quick shower.

As the hot water ran over her head, Hermione wondered what had happened to her. She wondered why Blaise suddenly meant so much to her, and why his absence was hurting the way it was. She felt a tear slide down her face, mixing with the water. She stepped out of the shower fifteen minutes later, dried her hair and with her towel wrapped tightly around her, went into her room to change.

Hermione stood at the closet for ten minutes in nothing but her underclothing. She tilted her head to the side, not knowing what to wear. She didn't know why it even mattered, she didn't have anyone to impress anymore. She pulled out a pair of dark, over-washed jeans and yellow tank top. She pulled on a blue jacket that was two sizes to big, and left the room.

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall, her hands in her pockets. Harry and Ginny were already there. She sat down next to Ginny, smiling.

"Where's Ron?" she asked.

"Sleeping. I tried to wake him up but he just growled at me…" Harry said with a laugh.

Hermione grinned. She looked around the hall subconsciously. The smile faded. He wasn't there. She fought back tears, looking at her knees. Ginny squeezed her hand, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm fine. Really," she lied.

"Yeah," Harry said, rubbing her back. She leaned into his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"It's not fair," she breathed.

"I know…I know," he said, putting his arm around her. Harry looked at Ginny, concern in his eyes. She smiled back at him. 'She'll be okay,' she mouthed. 'She always is.'

---

"We're going down to visit Hagrid, Hermione. You want to come?" Ginny said, as Harry walked towards the doors. Ron had finally come down to breakfast, and now was standing behind Harry, waiting for Ginny.

"No. I'm not really in the mood. Send him my best though, I think I'm just going to go —"

"Go where?"

"I'm going to go — visit Draco," Hermione said quietly.

Ginny looked only mildly surprised. "Okay then. Well, you know where to find us."

"Yeah…see you," she turned, and began to walk away.

"See you…"

---

"Where did she go Gin?" Harry asked, grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her into an embrace. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Get _over_ it Ron. Besides. You should be happy it's Harry, and not some other guy," Ginny said, throwing her arms around Harry's neck, as he spun her around. She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Get a room," Ron said, making a false gagging noise.

"Sorry mate. But I mean…come on. Have you ever looked at your sister?" Harry said with a grin.

"_Okay_! Waay too much information. Thanks for the nightmares Harry!"

Harry and Ginny laughed, and after a moment so did Ron. Harry leaned forward and placed his lips on Ginny's, smiling into the kiss. "You didn't answer my question."

"Hmm?" Ginny opened her eyes, but didn't break the contact.

"Where did Hermione go? Why didn't she come with us?"

"Oh, well. Um, about that. She went to the Hospital Wing," Ginny said, pulling away from Harry slowly. Ron, who was walking a few paces ahead of them, turned around.

"Is she alright?" he asked seriously.

"She's fine, don't worry. She just wanted to go up there. Didn't say why."

"Oh…okay. Well, I don't want to leave her alone for too long, so lets go see Hagrid and get back up to school quickly please," Ron said.

"Yeah, we're coming."

---

Hermione stared at the ground as she made her way up to the Hospital Wing. She was barely paying attention to where she was going. The only thing she felt was an immense emptiness inside of her, and hadn't budged for days now. She missed Blaise; it was as simple as that. She had no idea why he made her feel this way, and even worse, she could never feel that way again.

The sadness only intensified as the doors to the Hospital Wing loomed into sight. Hermione held her breath as she pushed open the doors, her eyes falling on the sleeping boy in the corner.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Here to see Mr. Malfoy I presume?" Madam Pomfrey said, coming out of her office. Hermione nodded bluntly. "Alright, well. No noise then. I'm going to the headmaster's office for a moment. I'll be back shortly."

She walked over to where Draco lay, the white sheets tucked around him neatly. He looked so peaceful. The cut on his forehead hadn't healed much, and the one on his neck was as red as ever. She sat down in the visiting chair next to his bed and stared at her hands. A tear dropped onto her skirt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears falling. "I'm so sorry, Draco." She sat there, crying, for a few minutes before looking up. She slowly reached her hand forward and clutched his, giving it a gentle squeeze. For a moment, she thought his breathing stopped, but figured she imagined it. She moved her hand and placed it on his cheek, pushing his blonde hair off his forehead softly. She wiped her eyes with her other hand, and began to pull her hand off his face when suddenly his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

Hermione screamed and toppled backwards, yanking Draco out of the bed with her. She fell onto the ground and he fell on top of her. Hermione breathed heavily as she opened her eyes and looked up. Draco's eyes were open and he was looking at her with extreme confusion. A smile spread to Hermione's lips as she sat up abruptly, knocking him off of her. She threw her arms around his neck.

"You're alive!" she said happily.

"Ow, ow, ow! Hermione! Let go!" he said breathlessly.

"Oh, sorry!" she released him, the smile still planted firmly on her face."It's just…you're alive!" she breathed.

"Of course I'm alive," Draco said, standing up and pulling Hermione up as well. He lifted his hand to rub his neck, and then stopped. Hermione's smile faded. "What the?" he whispered. His fingers brushed against the scar on his neck. His eyed widened as his memory came back to him. "You're alright?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine. You've been here for almost three weeks, unconscious," Hermione said, sitting down on the hospital bed as Draco did the same.

He stared blankly at the wall. "Where's Madam Pomfrey?" he swallowed.

"She went to see Dumbledore. She'll be back soon…" Hermione looked at him. He was still staring at the wall. She noticed how his blonde hair fell gently over his eyes. And his eyes…they were magnificent. They sparkled in the sunlight that was pouring onto him so perfectly at the moment. Hermione felt her heart flutter. "Draco?" she whispered.

He looked at her. He felt his heart stop for a moment. Her brown curls were pulled back in a loose ponytail, but strands had fallen out because of the fall. The sun made her seem to glow. Her brown eyes looked at him tentatively. "Hmm?" he made out.

She looked at him for a moment. She leaned forward and gently put her arms around him, her fingers momentarily brushing his scar. "Thank you," she muttered.

Draco lifted his hand and cupped the side of her face in their embrace. She let go of him, her hands falling lightly into her lap. His hand moved to cradle his jaw and chin and pulled her face forward tenderly. He leaned in, their faces about three inches apart.

"Mr. Malfoy!" came a voice from behind them. Draco dropped his hand, and Hermione looked away, embarrassed. Madam Pomfrey came around to the bed, wiping her hands on her apron. "You're awake! How delightful! Here, drink this!" she said, handing him a spoon that appeared out of nowhere.

Draco gulped down the medicine, making a disgusted face in the process. Hermione laughed softly. Draco glared at her and she quieted.

---

"Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey said an hour later. Hermione had been allowed to stay with Draco since he had woken up. They had been talking about Quidditch the moment before. Both Hermione and Draco were surprised to find out how much they had in common.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey?" she said, looking up.

"I think you should escort yourself, and Mr. Malfoy back to the head dorms now. I'd prefer it if he stayed with some one responsible for now. I daresay he'd like to leave the Hospital Wing, and he's been here long enough. Just make sure he drinks this every hour, on the hour, until it finishes," the nurse said, handing Hermione a large bottle of dark liquid.

"That is never going to finish!" Draco said in exasperation as they left the hospital wing five minutes later. He was still in his hospital gown and was trying to hide behind Hermione as they walked down the hall. He failed miserably however, seeing as he was a good deal taller than her, and also a great deal more built; so instead of hiding, he just ended up looking like an idiot.

They reached the head dorms within ten minutes and Hermione collapsed on the couch. Draco couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked, simply sitting there. Hermione shivered slightly and wrapped her robes around herself tightly. She yawned softly and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to go take a shower…" he muttered.

"Mmm? Oh, okay. I think I'm just going to go take a nap. You can have Bl–the other room when you're done," Hermione said, opening her eyes and standing up.

"Thanks," Draco muttered, running his hand through his hair. He made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom. As he turned on the shower, he couldn't help noticing how Hermione had not said Blaise's name. He wondered why his absence was bothering her so much. Blaise didn't really have any true friends. Draco was one of only a few rare acquaintances for the other boy, and didn't really consider himself a **friend**. _There must be something more to it_, he thought. The idea, however, of Blaise and Hermione being 'involved' made Draco's blood boil for some reason, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he had stepped into the scalding hot water.

As the water poured over him, Draco closed his eyes and remembered the events of that night.

_He saw Hermione move her wand. The room went dark again. Draco twitched. It was as if every bone in his body was on fire. He wasn't sure what kind of spell Blaise had put on him, but it was more than just the Cruciatus Curse. He fell to the ground hard, blacking out momentarily. He shook his head and opened his eyes. Blaise had hold Hermione's wrist and she was crying. He wanted to get up, he wanted to help her, but he couldn't move. He saw Hermione swipe her wand underneath Blaise's arm, and some of the pain lifted off him. Hermione was up against the wall. Draco strained to stand, but then froze. He saw her lips touch his, and then she flew to the ground. Draco lifted his wand and muttered some bogus spell under his breath. Blaise turned to glare at him as the spell hit his back but it was no good. Draco fell back to the ground. He caught a last glimpse of Hermione, who was unconscious, and Blaise, who strangely, was falling to the ground, his eyes turning back to blue. The room stopped shaking. Draco stayed conscious for only a moment longer, only to see Blaise hit the floor._

Draco stepped out of the shower, scenes still running through his mind. He wrapped a towel around his waist, flicking his wand to dry his hair. It hung loosely around his face. His mind was consumed with that night. But his thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Draco?" came Hermione's voice. He looked away from his reflection and at the door.

"Yes?" he cleared his throat.

"You have to take your medicine now," was the reply.

"Oh, um…okay. One second," he said, throwing on the sweatpants that Hermione had apparently magicked into the bathroom for him. "Come in."

Hermione entered the bathroom holding the bottle in one hand and a spoon in the other. She was reading the bottle, a strand of her hair falling gracefully into her face. She looked up and realized Draco was shirtless. A pale blush crept onto her face and Draco smiled at her. She smiled back, looking determinedly back at the bottle. She put the spoon on the edge of the sink, and uncapped the medicine bottle.

"It says you need two spoons of this stuff," she said tiredly, pouring the first spoon. She made to hand it to him, but Draco stopped her.

"I've never been good at taking medicine. It's usually fed to me by a nurse or my mother. I can't take it myself…" he said sheepishly, looking away. He was embarrassed. Hermione looked at him and laughed. "You're laughing at me," he said, turning red.

"No…no, I'm not!" she said, her body shaking with silent laughter.

"Yes you are!" he said, looking at her.

Hermione laughed again. "Okay…I am…" she giggled.

"Oh! Oh really? Let's see who's laughing at who now!" he said, grabbing her around the stomach. She dropped the spoon out of shock. "Are you, by any chance, _ticklish_ Miss Granger?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "No! No, I'm not!" she lied.

"I thought as much," Draco said, swinging Hermione over his shoulder. He carried her into her room and gently tossed her onto her bed. Hermione glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare!" she attempted.

"Oh, I would!" Draco said, placing his hand on her side. Hermione shrieked with laughter and protest as he tickled her. She squirmed under his touch, trying to wriggle away, but Draco held firm. Hermione twisted awkwardly under Draco, causing his to lose his balance next to her and fall…on top of her. He stopped tickling her, allowing Hermione to catch her breath. Their eyes locked. Draco propped himself up on his elbows, letting Hermione have some room underneath him. He moved his hand to cradle her neck, never letting go of her gaze. He leaned forward and let his lips graze hers. Hermione felt shivers go up her spine. Draco pulled away before it became a kiss.

"I'm sorry–" he began, but stopped suddenly when Hermione lifted her head and placed her lips on his. Her lips moved against his, every emotion possible flooding their bodies. Draco was stunned by her forwardness, but liked it at the same time. He snaked his hands around her neck and held onto her, deepening the kiss. Hermione felt his tongue touch her lip and she opened her mouth, granting him entrance. It was passion unlike any other. Draco felt Hermione's hand go around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. Suddenly, not breaking the kiss, Hermione sat up, making Draco sit too. She placed her legs over his, so her front was pressed completely against his. She felt his bulge grow, pressed against her womanhood, and shivers went up and down her spine. She felt Draco's hand on her back, tantalizingly grazing her skin. Suddenly, Hermione felt a rush of cold air hit her lips and was about to open her eyes when she felt his lips tracing her jaw, moving to the base of her neck. She arched her neck to the side, giving him more room. She felt him grown into her neck, making her shudder. She had no idea she could affect him so much. Hermione felt Draco's hands move to her stomach, slowly tracing circles upwards until they reached her covered breasts. He traced the lining of her bra before moving down and tugging at the bottom of her shirt. Hermione lifted her hands, breaking the kiss for only a moment, to allow him to remove her blouse. Draco pushed her back down to a lying position, pressing himself onto her firmly. He broke the kiss for a single moment. Hermione suddenly came out of her daze as she felt Draco's hand go around to unhinge her bra.

"Wait," she breathed against his mouth. "Draco, wait."

Draco moved his hand and looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked quietly.

"No! No, not at all," she said, sitting up.

He looked at her. "Then what is it?"

"I…cant," she whispered. "I'm not ready…It's too soon."

Draco looked bewildered. "I–It's okay," he said finally. "I understand. I don't want to rush you…" But then realization hit. "Too soon?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione determinedly looked up at him. She untangled herself from him and found her shirt, and put it on. She got off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Hermione. What do you mean, too soon? Were you with someone?" Draco asked, following her. Hermione turned around, tears in her eyes.

"Yes…" she breathed.

"Who–" and then it dawned on him. Blaise. "You were with _him_?" he asked, his eyes filling with anger, sadness and loss.

Hermione breathed in, a tear sliding down her cheek. She nodded, but barely.

"Before or after I kissed you in the dungeons?" he asked, a moment later.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at him. "After."

"Oh…" Draco felt an unbearable hurt fill his stomach and he didn't know why. This was _Granger_ he was talking about. But something had changed in him several weeks ago, on that night. When he tried to protect her, and when she fought for him, something had changed. He felt something different towards her; all his hate for her was gone. And yet, all he felt now was hurt.

"I'm sorry Draco. I wanted it. I just –– I shouldn't have started what I wouldn't finish," she muttered.

"Don't –– Don't be sorry. I get it, okay? I get it. I don't want to be the rebound guy, or the other guy. I take it you're still with him?" he said, looking away.

"No, not anymore, I don't think…" he looked back at her. "I haven't seen him since…you know. And he hasn't tried to contact me at all. I think he's gone. And I don't think he's coming back. But I just can't do this right now. Part of me still has hope, and I can't ignore it how much I try."

"What does the other part want?" he said quietly.

"I'm not sure. I think it partially wants you…maybe. I don't know," she murmured.

Hope flooded Draco's mind. "Oh. Okay. Well, when you know…if its me, I'm here, I guess."

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Thanks."

---

Draco spent three nights in the Head Dorms. It was a bonding period, if anything for him and Hermione; a chance for them to get to know each other better. Draco was still not well enough to attend classes, but he would sit the dorms and keep busy until Hermione returned. And then they would talk about anything and everything. They came to realize they weren't as different from each other as they believed to be. They became friends.

After four days cooped up in the rooms, Draco decided that he wanted to leave, and go down to dinner. Hermione protested somewhat, but finally gave in. They made their way down to the Great Hall at dinnertime. Before they entered, Hermione gave Draco a reassuring smile. She had warned him that rumors had spread about the night, almost a month ago, and people would look at him strangely. It had been a great deal amount of time since anyone, besides Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny (who were finally getting along with him, not friends, but getting along, since Hermione had told them how he tried to save her) had seen him conscious and people were beginning to wonder if he was alive. Hermione entered the hall first, and made her way to the Gryffindor table. Draco entered moments later, and all conversation fell to a hush for a moment or two. Everyone stared at the Slytherin boy as he made his way to the table and slid into a seat in between Crabbe and Goyle. The boys looked at him for a moment, before patting him on the back and continuing their meal. Everyone else followed suit. Hermione sighed in relief and began to eat too.

The rest of the evening was uneventful at best. The students left the Great Hall an hour later, and made their way back to their common rooms. Hermione met up with Draco outside the Hall, to many peoples surprise, and began talking as they made their way up to Head Dorms. As they came closer to the dorms, Draco stopped.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, turning around.

"I have to return this book to the library today. Madam Pince gave me another week because I was out of it…but it was due today. I'll be back!" he said, taking off in the other direction.

"O–kay…" Hermione called after him. She looked back at the portrait hole, said the password and entered. She yawned, and suddenly, tripped over the last stair, causing her bag to fall of her arm. She knelt down and hurried to pick up her stuff. She looked at her bag groggily as she jammed her quill back into place and then looked up. The bag slid off her arm again and hit the floor with a thud. But Hermione didn't notice.

"Blaise?"

**LillyFan78**: thanks! I hope you like this one!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

_The rest of the evening was uneventful at best. The students left the Great Hall an hour later, and made their way back to their common rooms. Hermione met up with Draco outside the Hall, to many peoples surprise, and began talking as they made their way up to Head Dorms. As they came closer to the dorms, Draco stopped._

_"What is it?" Hermione asked, turning around._

_"I have to return this book to the library today. Madam Pince gave me another week because I was out of it…but it was due today. I'll be back!" he said, taking off in the other direction._

_"O–kay…" Hermione called after him. She looked back at the portrait hole, said the password and entered. She yawned, and suddenly, tripped over the last stair, causing her bag to fall of her arm. She knelt down and hurried to pick up her stuff. She looked at her bag groggily as she jammed her quill back into place and then looked up. The bag slid off her arm again and hit the floor with a thud. But Hermione didn't notice. _

_"Blaise?"_

---

"Blaise?" Hermione choked.

The dark haired boy turned around. He almost seemed to glow at the sight of Hermione. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as he moved towards her. She shook her head to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"I don't understand––" she stuttered. "You've been–– How can you–– Dumbledore said––"

"He didn't say anything, Hermione. I made sure he told you I was fine, remember? I was…unstable; I couldn't come back until…I…settled down. Dumbledore didn't think it would be safe if I came back before I was…normal again. I just…I don't know what happened. All I seem to remember is waking up in this room with Dumbledore there," he said with difficulty. It was clearly hard for him.

"Do you remember _anything_ Blaise?" Hermione said quietly, refusing to look at him. She felt if she got too comfortable with his presence, he might leave her again.

"Not really. I remember before, making the potion…kissing you," he said the last part softly. Hermione smiled. "And then I remember waking up. I knew something was wrong. Dumbledore tried to fill me in, telling me I had flipped. But I didn't believe him. He told me I nearly killed Malfoy…and you. I told him I could never do anything to hurt you, I called him a crazy old bat and a liar. He laughed. It was cruel. He didn't let me leave that bloody room until yesterday. I think it was the second day after I woke up where he brought me a bloody mirror and told me to look in it. He told me to ask for you. So I did… And I saw you lying there, in the Hospital Wing, with Potter and Weasley at your side. I wanted so bad to come and see you, I think I almost went out again on Dumbledore. He then told me to ask for Malfoy, and I saw him there too. I think it was the first time I cried in a long time. I finally realized what I had done and it hurt so bad I couldn't do anything else. He left me with that mirror. It was my only way out of that room. You don't know how relieved I was you woke up three days later. I stopped using the mirror after that, I couldn't bare to see you, and not be there," he said this all very quietly. He was upset and shaky, and was avoiding looking at her.

Hermione, however, finally looked up. There was a huge swelling feeling in her stomach. She moved away from the wall she was leaning against and threw her arms around his neck and held onto him as if for dear life. She felt his arms snake around her back and he squeezed her, lifting her into the air.

"I missed you so much…" he whispered in her ear, putting her down.

She pulled away and looked at him. "I missed you too," she said softly.

"Hermione," he cupped her face and tucked her hair behind her ear.

His lips touched hers, and he pulled away quickly, giving her a "was that okay?" look. She smiled and he took that as the consent. He pulled her into him, his hand never leaving the back of her neck, and he kissed her. It was slow and sweet. Electricity spread throughout Hermione's body as she put her arms around his neck, keeping her lips on his. It was the perfect moment. She smiled as Blaise tried to deepen the kiss, realizing that he was trying to make up for all the time lost. She felt his hand slide from her neck down her arm and around her waist. He lifted her up again and spun her around, still not breaking the contact. She giggled into the kiss and they finally broke apart.

"Wow," she whispered. He laughed, his perfect, whole-hearted, laugh. It sent shock waves through her body. He was perfect. He took her by the hand.

"I told you…I really missed you," he said, kissing her again. It was quick and cute. He went to the couch and sat down, pulling her down next to him. She cuddled up against him as he pulled her into a protective and loving embrace. She put her head on his shoulder and he just held her, as if he would never let her go.

Suddenly, he broke the silence. "Has Malfoy woken up?" he muttered. She looked up at him and pulled away slightly.

"Yes, it's been about a week since he woke up." She put her legs over his and leaned into him. "He's been staying here actually," she said.

"Really?" he said, hugging her again.

"Yeah. Madam Pomfrey wanted me to keep an eye on him," she smiled.

"Oh," Blaise said, tracing small circles on her shoulder. "Wait, what kind of eye were you keeping on him?" Hermione pulled away and looked at him, smirking.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said, in a very Slytherin-like manner.

"You shouldn't do that…" he whispered seductively.

"Do what?" Hermione said, putting on an innocent face.

"That smirk thing with that tone. It's very attractive…maybe a little _too_ attractive," Blaise said, pulling her on top of his lap. She locked eyes with him.

"What? You mean, this?" and she smirked again.

"I warned you," Blaise said. He grabbed her as laughed out loud and pinned her underneath him on the couch.

"Oh drat. You did, didn't you? And what can I presume is going to happen now?" Hermione said, smirking yet again.

Blaise couldn't take it anymore. She looked beautiful. No matter what she did, Hermione was just beautiful.

"I don't know Miss Granger. I'm still a bit unsure as to what I want to do to you," he said playfully. He ran his fingers up her side, tickling her gently. "Maybe that," he said, watching Hermione shiver. She giggled. He kissed her cheek. "Maybe that." He kissed her other cheek, "Maybe that." Hermione closed her eyes. He kissed her nose. "Maybe that."

He let his lips graze hers. "Maybe this," he whispered on her lips.

"I like this," she whispered back.

"Yeah?" he muttered. She opened her eyes.

"Yeah."

He let his thumb trace her jaw and lips. Then, slowly, he placed his lips back on hers. It was slow, slow and sensual. And that was it. They just kissed. And for the first time in his life, Blaise felt complete bliss and serenity.

Hermione did that to him. In a strange way, her bossy, know-it-all, humorous attitude; the fact that she could see the best in every one, and had chosen to see the best in him; her bravery, her courage; her smile, her eyes…everything about her entranced Blaise. He could feel himself slipping, slowly and yet, every so quickly. He didn't know what it was about her; maybe the way she tied her hair into a low ponytail before every test, or the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy, or the way her hand felt in his. He didn't know, nor did he care. Blaise just wanted her.

No…he needed her.

She kept him sane.

In the twisted way their paths had crossed, she was the one constant in his dark and miserable life.

The one person who hadn't shunned him for what he was.

The one person who had let him in her heart.

The one person who cared about him.

The one person he cared about.

The one person he loved.

-

After what seemed like hours, they broke apart, breathing deeply.

"Damn," Blaise said, sitting up and pulling Hermione up as well. She blushed. "Has anyone every told you you're an incredible kisser?" he said, pulling her into an embrace.

"You're not to bad yourself," she said quickly, leaning her head on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding and smiled to herself knowing it was her that made him feel like this. She closed her eyes, listening to the beat of his heart.

He took her hand in his and just held her there.

-

Blaise closed his eyes and sighed, his serenity quickly escaping him. He now had a weakness.

-

Hermione opened her eyes to find the room dark. Everything was quiet, and there was an unusual stillness in the air. She turned, expecting to find Blaise on the couch next to her. But he wasn't there. It was then she noticed: she wasn't on a couch. She wasn't even in the Common Room anymore.

And something was horribly, horribly wrong.

"I've been expecting you Mudblood."

Hermione whipped around, but faced nothing but darkness.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she breathed, slowly pulling her wand from her pocket.

"I am no one to be trifled with."

"So you are no one," Hermione said forcefully.

Suddenly, Hermione fell to the floor, overcome by the feeling that she had been punched. All the air left her body and she was left gasping on the ground.

"You are extremely lucky I haven't killed you yet. Do not test me Mudblood," the voice said.

"Lucky?" Hermione repeated.

All time seemed to stop. There was a blinding flash of light and Hermione could suddenly see herself. It was like she had floated out of her body and was watching herself down below.

Her surroundings were completely white. It was almost blinding. Suddenly, scenes began to flash before her eyes. Images…memories.

"_Harry!" she saw herself kneeling next to Ron's unconscious body. "You really are a great wizard you know."_

First year. Trying to save the Sorcerer's Stone. There was another flash.

_She was walking down the corridor. There was a mirror in her hand. She looked to her left. Penelope…Percy's girlfriend! She used the mirror to look around the corner. A pair of bright yellow eyes greeted her._

Second year. This is odd, she thought.

"_He's a werewolf! It's why he's been missing classes!" she heard herself yell._

"_My, my Hermione. You really are the brightest witch of your age."_

Lupin? Third year. But wait…Remus was…

_Cedric's body lay before the crowd of people. Hermione saw herself crying, as Ron put a comforting arm around her shoulders, urging her to look away. Harry, she thought. Is Harry alright?_

Fourth year.

"_Harry? You have to practice your Occlumency. Please!"_

Fifth year. What was going on?

"_I told you not to trust that book!"_

"_I was right wasn't I? About Snape I mean. His mother's last name. Prince."_

Dumbledore's tomb; that memory… 

Reliving that memory made Hermione lose control. But Dumbledore was alive. He had survived, somehow. He was at school…

_Blaise leaned forward. "You wouldn't be safe."_

_Draco broke the kiss. "Did I hurt you?"_

"_No! No, not at all…I wanted it…"_

"_I missed you Hermione…" Blaise._

"_Run Hermione…Run, while you still can!"_

"_I'm not leaving him like this!"_

"_I can bring them back!"_

"_Don't do it! Don't leave me!"_

"_You saved me"_

"_Why did you have to go!"_

"_Bitch. Never touch me again. I never loved you."_

"_Please…don't."_

"_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."_

"_I lost everything. Everything…and it's all you're fault. I hate you! I HATE YOU! I wish you would just–"_

"Die? You wished death upon him Mudblood. You got your wish!"

"What are you talking about? Who _are _you? I've never wished death upon anyone!" Hermione screamed. She fell back into darkness. Her body felt like there was a giant hole blasted through it. She screamed in pain, falling to the floor.

She could hear the voices.

"What is happening!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

Hermione then felt an enormous feeling of loss. It was as if the weight of a hundred worlds had fallen onto her chest. She couldn't breath. She heard the voices…the so-called memories in her head.

"Have you had enough Mudblood? Have you had enough of knowing you are the reason they are all dead?"

"Who is dead?" she screamed with giant effort. She was sobbing.

"I will ask you for the last time."

She felt herself being pinned up against the wall. Blue eyes loomed in front of her.

"Who are you? Why do you keep showing up every time something bad happens?"

"You chose it Mudblood. You made everything the way it is now. Again, I will ask you for the first and last time. Who has been protecting you?"

Hermione heard her voice leave her body, but it was as if she wasn't the one speaking.

"I don't know!" she screamed. "I thought it was you!"

The darkness began to lift. The figure began to take shape.

"I loved you Hermione. Not anymore."

And then everything went white.

-

Hermione's eyes flew open and she fell onto the ground, falling on her side. She sat up, her entire body enveloped in sweat, her face wet with tears.

"Hermione?" Blaise was at her side in an instant.

She couldn't think. She couldn't breath. Everything was wrong. And it was her fault. She had no idea what was going to happen, or any idea as to how to stop it. She felt pain; enormous pain.

"Hermione. Baby, talk to me," Blaise whispered. He tilted up her chin to look at her face but fell back in alarm.

Her face dripped with sweat, her face was pale…and her eyes were blue.

-

**lilmxbry13**: awww thanks

**luna k:** hope this chapter can prove sufficient until I get the next one in the works lol

**a fan**: sorry I took so long

**0.Black.Roses.0**: haha no problem..im the one who spends all day coming up with ideas

**Queen of Serpents**: that's the all time question isn't it? What exactly triggers Blaise's **unusual** powers? It has to do with his past and the type of wizard he is, but that's all I'm saying

**u-r-only-my-shadow**: there are reasons not to get fond of him, but they have not been revealed yet. They have been hinted at, but that's about it. Its not because he's _bad_ parse (Sp?) but because of what he can do and what people want with him

**Some Weirdo**: thanks!

**Sisterclara**: )

**SlytherinPrincess09**: I'm glad lol

**Twitchy the Squirrel**: not quite yet lol. This chapter was meant to give the story a sense of YAY…kind of lol

**Setsuna Bu**: thank you. I try lol


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

_Hermione's eyes flew open and she fell onto the ground, falling on her side. She sat up, her entire body enveloped in sweat, her face wet with tears. _

_"Hermione?" Blaise was at her side in an instant._

_She couldn't think. She couldn't breath. Everything was wrong. And it was her fault. She had no idea what was going to happen, or any idea as to how to stop it. She felt pain; enormous pain._

_"Hermione. Baby, talk to me," Blaise whispered. He tilted up her chin to look at her face but fell back in alarm._

_Her face dripped with sweat, her face was pale…and her eyes were blue._

--

Blaise felt something swell in his chest. He felt miserable, happy, sad, and confused all at the same time. He wasn't alone.

--

Hermione looked up, her vision slightly blurred. The room was spinning and she could barely make out Blaise's faint outline a few feet in front of her. He wouldn't come any closer though. Hermione felt her entire body shake. It was as if a giant weight had been pressed upon her chest and she could never remove it. Everything hurt.

She suddenly felt herself jerk. Her entire body writhed and twisted, knocking her face first onto the ground. Images began to rush through her head; images of people and events that she had never seen before. Memories…from another lifetime. But they weren't her memories. It was as if she was watching an old television documentary. She was watching history. She saw people dying, people being but to death, she saw people caring about one another, people doing amazing things. They were wizards and witches yes, but these people, they were also something more. A vague word slipped in and out of her mind, teasing, taunting her mind. She couldn't remember. Hermione felt her muscles contract. Sortiarm.

Her vision cleared. Hermione looked up expecting to find Blaise sitting in front of her. But he wasn't there. She began to panic, the dream flooding her mind again. She looked around in alarm. Hermione saw something out of the corner of her eye, something above her. She looked up and nearly choked in surprise.

Blaise was suspended ten feet in the air. He was dangling in the air just watching her. He hadn't said anything. Hermione looked at him in confusion. Blaise closed his eyes and opened them again. He began to come down. His feet touched the ground and he just looked at Hermione, in a way he had never looked at her before. He took her hands in his and pulled her into him.

"Blaise?" Hermione heard herself say. But it wasn't her voice. There was something different about the way she sounded.

"Hermione. You need to see something. I think – I don't know how this is possible. But…you have to see this," he took her hand and pulled her towards the mirror in the back of the room. "Hermione look at your reflection."

Hermione raised her eyes and looked at her reflection. She gasped. Her eyes were blue. Everything seemed to be a little clearer in her mind. Colors were more vivid, shapes more distinct. Something was happening to her. She looked at Blaise standing behind her in the mirror. She studied his face; he was glowing, but his eyes were dark. She looked back at herself. Her eyes were turning brown.

"What's going on?" she whispered. His eyes met hers in the mirror.

"You're…" he began. But he couldn't tell her. He had to show her. "Hermione. I need you to do something for me. I have to be sure. Think of the one thing that makes you angry; something that makes you _really_ angry or sad. Concentrate on that, then concentrate on the mirror. Take your anger out on it. Okay?" Blaise said, stepping away from her.

"Why–"

"Trust me."

Hermione looked at him for a moment, then looked back at herself in the mirror.

_The house stood in ruins. Ash and smoke clogged her lungs. Coughing, she made her way through the debris of the house she had grown up in. She kicked her way through the dirt, tears steadily streaming down her face. Harry stood next to her, steadying her step. Ron was a few steps behind them. Hermione gasped for breath, crying harder than she'd ever cried. Her mother had been transported to St. Mungo's hours earlier. And her father…._

_She looked up. The cursed sign hung in the air above what was left of her home. That damn skull and serpent. She felt herself scream. _

_His mangled body was lying in front of her; the hands that had tucked her in every night for thirteen years; the eyes that had watched her grow from a child into the woman; the lips that had kissed her forehead for every accomplishment she had every achieved. All gone. He was gone. Her breath caught in her through. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, she couldn't live. She wrenched her arm out of Harry's grasp and threw herself on the ground next to his cold body. Her hands held his face, her voice begging him to wake up, her mind refusing to believe he was gone. _

_Never had she felt such sadness, such hatred for another human being. But no, they weren't human. They were demons. They deserved to die. All of them. As she cradled her father's head in her arms, she looked up and glared at the Dark Mark. Hermione pulled out her wand and just screamed. No words, no spell, no incantation. It was a scream of pure hate. And the mark disappeared._

Hermione felt herself double over, tears streaming down her face, heer body shaking with fury. The mirror rose into the air and fell to ground, breaking into a hundred pieces. She felt her fingers tingle. She felt her hand rise and saw an orange glow come from them. Suddenly the curtains caught fire. She pointed her hands at anything and everything. She hated everything. She was destroying everything. She screamed. And suddenly it stopped. The heat that had consumed her began to fade. She felt muffled, confused. She realized someone was holding her. Her mind sank back into reality, back into sanity. She looked down at the broken mirror just as the last traces of blue left her eyes.

Hermione felt her knees go weak. She fell into Blaise's embrace, no longer able to support her weight. He carried her to the couch, sitting her down and kneeling beside her.

"What's happening," she barely managed to say.

"Hermione. I was wrong. I'm not the last one of my kind."

Her mind wasn't working. "What do you mean? There's another Sorti–r–m…" she said, breathing heavily.

Blaise looked at her for a long time. He knew what he was going to tell her would destroy her. "Yes," he whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened, her foggy mind trying to make sense of what was going on. "Who?" she muttered, her eyes locked with his. Suddenly, her brain woke up. Every sense in her body was alert. She knew what he was going to say.

"You."

--

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer crashed. Luckily I had back-upped everything, but it took a while to get it fixed. Thanks for the awesome reviews. Hope this chapter lives up to what you guys wanted!

--

**luna k:** thank you!

**Some weirdo:** haha…yeah well, the decision is yours! Lol…don't we all wish we were Hermione? Two hot guys after us? Lol…thank you so much! Hope you like this one

**u-r-only-my-shadow:** no draco has no idea blaise is back. He really did just have to return a book. The reunion isn't going to be pleasant. I'll give you that. But yeah…draco doesn't know or feel anything lol

**queen of serpents**: oh I'm sorry! Questions will all be answered soon enough. I can't give out much info though. It'd ruin it! Lol

**twitchy the squirrel: **yes you can say it now lol. I hope this chapter answered at least one question lol.

**Bowling4boys:** aw thanks!

**Uberxcool:** will do

**Ben 'n' jerry:** thank you! I know who she's going to end up with. But for those of you who are flip-flopping between blaise and draco, my advice is to make up your mind and let me know. Things are going to happen lol. Sorry for the vagueness

**Hploverrrrrrr**: oh my gosh! Thank you sooo much! It took me a while because of the computer problem this time. Hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner lol. But she's not blonde…lol. Anyways. Thanks for reading!

--

ps

sorry its so short this time. I just had to get this one out to answer questions. Next one will be longer hopefully lol.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

"_Hermione. I was wrong. I'm not the last one of my kind."_

_Her mind wasn't working. "What do you mean? There's another Sorti–r–m…" she said, breathing heavily._

_Blaise looked at her for a long time. He knew what he was going to tell her would destroy her. "Yes," he whispered._

_Hermione's eyes widened, her foggy mind trying to make sense of what was going on. "Who?" she muttered, her eyes locked with his. Suddenly, her brain woke up. Every sense in her body was alert. She knew what he was going to say._

_"You."_

---

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. She knew what it was he was going to say, but hearing it out loud made caused the full impact of his words to be more severe. She was a Sortiarm. She was the breed of magical being that was feared by all other magical beings. She would be admired by all, sought by all, hunted by all, hated by all. The realization of the reality she was facing hit Hermione fast and hard, and the tears returned. She found herself struggling to hold onto Blaise in their embrace. Her body shook, her mind spun, her knees buckled, and finally her body gave out. She fell to the ground with a sob, bringing Blaise down with her. He held her all the while, allowing her powers and the information to consume her and process through her mind.

"I can't be…" she choked. Blaise looked at her, confusion spreading across his face. "Blaise…my parents. I'm Muggle-born Blaise. It's not possible…" she said, tears steadily falling down her face. She didn't believe her own words, and neither did he.

"Hermione. I saw what you just did. I saw your eyes. There is no other explanation. No witch or wizard can perform that amount of damage without a wand and with non-verbal spells. You of all people know that. You can't deny it. The more you try to push it away, the more it consumes you. That's how it happened to the ancients. They were afraid of their own power, and tried to forget about it. They gave up magic. But the Sortiarmus is inevitable. You have to accept its power. It turned them evil, took over their bodies. It has a life of its own if you don't learn how to control it. I did the same thing you're trying to do now. I tried to deny it, hoping it would go away. It didn't. It got worse Hermione. I destroyed the entire house. I snapped and nearly killed my parents. But you don't have to go through that. You have friends and family that love you. And you have me. I've been there; I know what this is and what it feels like. I wont let it hurt you and I wont let it consume you. I –" Blaise stopped himself. Hermione, who had been staring at the ground, grasping his arms for support, finally looked up at him.

She looked at him questioningly. "What?" she whispered. "You what Blaise?"

"I love you," he muttered. Hermione's eyes met his. The most amazing and unusual sensation filled their bodies at that moment. Hermione felt like her body was completely out of her control. She looked at Blaise and her breath caught. His eyes were turning red. Little did she know, her eyes had faded back to blue.

She felt his hand on her cheek and was surprised at how warm it was. He pulled her face closer to his. Their eyes never broke contact. Their lips touched for a brief second and Hermione saw the sparks that appeared in between their lips. Blaise grinned. He pulled her a little closer and kissed her. Hermione felt her body shake. She slid her arms around his neck. Never had either of them experienced something that had so much passion thrown in. Both of them were completely oblivious to what was happening around them.

As soon as their lips had touched, the room had begun to shake. Books were thrown off the shelves, the pictures on the mantle fell down, the occurrences were very similar to when Blaise lost control, but they were both in control. However…they result didn't just affect that room.

---

Draco was walking back from the Library. He hadn't been able to get Hermione out of his mind since the day he kissed her. There was just something about her that made her impossible not to think about. He knew the situation was complicated, and that he couldn't have her. But he was oddly content just having her as a friend. He ran his fingers through his hair and stared at his feet as he made his way back up to the Head Dorms. Suddenly, he felt the floor jolted. It wasn't just the floor though. It was the entire school. Draco heard screams and shouts erupt from all over the school. Everything began to shake.

It hit Draco that there was only one thing powerful enough to make the entirety of Hogwarts shake.

Blaise was back.

---

He darted in between the falling stones and rubble, trying to make it back to the Head Common Rooms. Draco's heart was in his mouth; pounding so hard he thought it would burst. He had only one thought on his mind: he couldn't lose Hermione.

He reached the common room within two minutes. His entire body was shaking. He said the password to the screaming portrait and it swung open. The inside of the room was disastrous. It was a worse scene than it had been the first time around. Draco's eyes scanned the room, trying to locate Hermione. What he saw almost killed him.

They were kissing, but there was so much power, so much intensity in that kiss, that even Draco could feel it. He had never heard of anything like this happening before. But something clicked in his mind. There was something different about Hermione. The way she looked in Blaise's arms at that instant, he could tell something about her had changed.

---

The two were completely oblivious to the occurrences around them. In fact, they felt at complete and total ease, for the first time in both of their lives, they felt peaceful. They knew nothing could touch them. Blaise's hand snaked down Hermione's arm and took hold of her hand. The touch sparked. Little did they know they had begun to glow. Neither of them felt their feet leave the ground.

---

Draco's mouth dropped at the sight of the levitation. He was thinking, hard and fast, about what to do. But before he could do anything, the room trembled so greatly he was knocked to ground.

Draco looked up and felt his breath hitch. They had released each other, but the room continued to shake. They didn't seem to notice they were hovering five or six feet above the ground. But what made his mind spin was Hermione. She was changing. Her eyes…they were blue.

_It cant be_, thought Draco. He felt a hot tear slide down his face. _She isn't one of them_._ I wont let her be. If I can't have her, no one can. Especially him. I'm not going to let this happen._ Draco felt such anger and such hurt. He had never felt this way before. His face was wet with the silent tears that were trickling down his face.

He pulled out his wand.

---

beetle-shell: no one was lol. You'll find out soon enough. I cant say ) sorry!! 

**AMistressMalfoy: aww thank you! new reader?**

**i love cedric diggory: aww thank you so much! Glad you like it. Hopefully this chapter lives up!**

**Eva Angel: that's so funny you said that, because that's how I envision things when I write. Sometimes I get worried it's too detailed. Lol**

**UBERxCOOL: )**

**Buzzy II: haha nah don't worry about it. So would I! Don't we all want someone like him?? Lol**

**Queen of Serpents: Sortiarm. Lol. yea she is..interesting twist, don't ya think? There's more to Blaise though. There is some stuff coming up that not maybe everyone will like, but I have to write it lol. **

**Ben 'n' jerry: did you really? Awesome! Sortiarmus is the plural lol. as you can see though, putting the two of them together can be a bit dangerous. But for now, yea, she's with blaise.**

**u-r-only-my-shadow: thank you! them being Sortiarmus is part of it, but not the only reason they are attracted to each other. Note blaise liked Hermione before he knew, and she liked him before she knew about him too. But that does play a part. It's going to be explored more to come lol.**

**like-clockwork: aw! I'm always glad to hear you guys like it! Did you just start reading it? Thanks!**

**SoMe weirdo: so am I!! My two other ones kind of died… people seem to like this one though, so im going to keep writing.**

**Mid.night.mass: awwwwwww thank you soooo much!! I love the 19342352524x thing lol. makes me feel really happy!! Lol haha. Yea. No superbabies…sorry! Lol. **

**Dorimulo: glad you like it. Hope you like this one**

**Luna k.: will do**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

_Draco looked up and felt his breath hitch. They had released each other, but the room continued to shake. They didn't seem to notice they were hovering five or six feet above the ground. But what made his mind spin was Hermione. She was changing. Her eyes…they were blue. _

_It can't be, thought Draco. He felt a hot tear slide down his face. She isn't one of them. I wont let her be. If I can't have her, no one can. Especially him. I'm not going to let this happen. Draco felt such anger and such hurt. He had never felt this way before. His face was wet with the silent tears that were trickling down his face. _

_He pulled out his wand. _

---

His mind was spinning. He had never felt anything like the pain he was feeling right now. But he knew he was doing the right thing. He had to stop it; stop her from becoming one of them, stop her from becoming dangerous. He knew she would thank him later, when she realized he had saved her. He had to save her from him. He had to.

The spell was on the tip of his tongue. He felt his heart pounding against his chest, sweat mixed with tears. He knew what to do. He had done it before.

They still hadn't noticed him, they were talking. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to say it, to break away her happiness in this moment. But he knew he had to. He had to save her. And the longer he waited, the longer he risked losing her.

'He had to come back,' Draco thought bitterly. 'If he had just stayed away…' No. He couldn't feel guilt now, he couldn't be weak now. _He_ was weak, and it was his turn to fall.

The enormous feeling of hate swelled inside Draco, and he felt the words vibrate in his throat. He spit them out before he could second-guess himself. He meant it.

---

Hermione wasn't sure what she was feeling. She was happy, sad, worried, pained, nauseous…everything all at the same time. She didn't know what to think, and that didn't happen very often. She just clung to Blaise, and somehow she knew, only with him near her, everything would be all right. Some part of her knew he would protect her, help her through this. Her mind still hadn't grasped the information fully. She just held onto him, never intending to let go.

She felt her chest swell. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. She looked up at him, stared right into his blue eyes.

"I love you Blaise," she whispered. His eyes twinkled and he smiled.

"I love you Hermione."

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Hermione saw a burst of green light. She looked at Blaise who had a stunned look on his face; he fell onto her. Hermione's heart almost stopped, her eyes searched the room.

He stood there, his wand raised, panting, tears falling down his face. And then he fell to the floor, the impact of what he had done hitting him hard.

Hermione, still holding Blaise, fell to the ground, and everything went dark.

---

Hermione woke up, feeling something heavy on her chest. She blinked. The room was black. Her hand automatically went to her hip, searching for her wand.

"_Lumos…_" she muttered. Her eyes adjusted momentarily. She was in the Common Room. She found it hard to breath. She waved her wand, and the lights went on in the room, all the torches lit themselves and a fire erupted in the grate. She realized it was Blaise on top of her. She moved, trying to get out from underneath him. His body hit the ground with a thud, limp.

Suddenly, everything came back to her. Avada Kedavra. Her eyes grew wide. He couldn't be. Her hand went to his back. She took his arm, slowly turning him over. His eyes were closed. He wasn't breathing.

"No…" she breathed. Her eyes filled with tears. "No. No. No, no, no…" she was sobbing. She clenched his arm. "Blaise? Blaise, please…No…. Blaise, wake up. Blaise. Wake up. Wake up…wake up Blaise…" She couldn't breath. Her mind was foggy. She shook his arm. This couldn't be happening to her again. She tore her eyes away from his face and looked around the room.

He was sitting, crumpled against the wall, his eyes closed, and wand limp in his hand. He was breathing, slowly, steadily, as if he was trying to calm down.

"YOU!" she screamed. "You did this to him!" she stood, letting go of Blaise's arm. Her entire body shook. A feeling she had only felt once before consumed her entire body.

He opened his eyes, tiredly, drunkenly. It was then she noticed the three empty bottles next to him. "No," was all he said.

"You bastard!" she screamed. He was suddenly lifted into the air, his back scratching against the cold stonewall. His shirt became stained with blood, his wound had reopened.

She didn't know it, but her eyes had turned blue again. She was feeding off of the hate, the sadness, the anger, the pain.

"It wasn't me Hermione," was all he managed to say.

"No!" she yelled. "NO! It was you! Who else? You were the only one… Who else? Why? No one…he's gone… he's been... NO! You did it! You did it!" she was screaming, crying, her body weakened. She fell to the floor, and her release on him let go. He slid to the ground, clutching his throat.

"Blaise…"

He stood and walked towards her, wincing in pain. He kneeled beside her. "I don't know what happened Hermione. I came in here, and I found… I'm so sorry."

"Blaise…" she cried, falling into him. He held her, a weak smile formed on his lips.

"It's okay Hermione. It's okay. Sshh…"

"We have to get him to the Hospital Wing. He can't die that easily. He can't. He's a Sortiarm, they can't… Help me…help me!" she said, standing. She lifted her wand and closed her eyes. She was still in his embrace. She muttered a spell and the three bodies were transported to the hospital.

"Madam Pomfrey!" she screamed, falling to her knees. He held her.

The nurse came running out of her office, a frantic look on her face. "What is the meaning of his? Miss Granger?" she said suddenly.

Hermione just pointed.

"Oh dear," the color drained from the nurse's face. "Help me boy. Put him onto the bed."

He did as he was told.

"Go get Professor Dumbledore. Now."

"I don't think I should be leaving her alone, Madam Pomf–"

"GO!"

He left the room, running down the halls. And then he stopped. They would check his wand. He ducked behind a statue and muttered a spell. It eliminated the last three spells cast from the wand's memory.

He darted to the gargoyles and was about to start yelling for Dumbledore when the staircase slid open and the wizard emerged. His normally sparkling eyes were somber. "Lead the way."

Student and Professor made their way to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had managed to get Hermione into a chair. She sat, starring blankly at Blaise's lifeless form. Tears fell steadily down her face and onto her blouse, but she didn't seem to care.

Madam Pomfrey had removed Blaise's shirt. His muscular, tan form was slightly pale. Her hand was on the back of his shoulder, her eyes wide. She looked up when Dumbledore entered.

"I've only seen this once before. Look for yourself! It's the Killing Curse, no doubt about that. But look. It left a scar Albus," she said.

Dumbledore looked at her with wide eyes. He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose and moved forward. Sure enough, a small had been traced along the back of his shoulder. Dumbledore looked at Madam Pomfrey, his face grim.

"The symbol of the Sortiarm. This is impossible. Two students, the same century. It's never been heard of. It seems, Poppy, that Harry Potter is no longer the sole survivor of this curse."

Hermione who had been listening impassively the entire time, looked up, her eyes wide. "What? What do you mean?" she breathed.

"What I mean, Miss Granger is that Blaise Zabini is alive."

---

**sugargirl16:** aw thanks! It's blaise/Hermione. I finally decided lol

**queen of serpents:** did that qualify as stupid?

**Apocolipstic:** thanks! Enjoy?

**u-r-only-my-shadow: **he wouldn't kill her. You're right that would be too drastic and cruel. How was this? Lol

**ben 'n' jerry: **aw thanks!! Lol. there is a lot more about the sortiarms that hasn't been revealed yet, like how they die and the extent of their powers and all of that. So don't be too sure they are untouchable. They aren't. but there are twists so…lol

**Mrs.JamesPotterxxxx:** thanks lol

**Bullet-4-my-valentine:** sorry I took so long to update! lol


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"_I've only seen this once before. Look for yourself! It's the Killing Curse, no doubt about that. But look. It left a scar Albus," she said. _

_Dumbledore looked at her with wide eyes. He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose and moved forward. Sure enough, a small ____had been traced along the back of his shoulder. Dumbledore looked at Madam Pomfrey, his face grim. _

_"The symbol of the Sortiarm. This is impossible. Two students, the same century. It's never been heard of. It seems, Poppy, that Harry Potter is no longer the sole survivor of this curse."_

_Hermione who had been listening impassively the entire time, looked up, her eyes wide. "What? What do you mean?" she breathed._

_"What I mean, Miss Granger is that Blaise Zabini is alive."_

---

Draco dropped his wand.

"What?" he choked.

Dumbledore looked at him curiously. "I said, Mr. Malfoy, that Blaise is indeed alive."

Draco felt as if something extremely heavy had just knocked him in the head. His head swam and he broke his gaze from Dumbledore's. "Oh…" was all he managed to say.

Dumbledore turned back to Blaise's body, touching the mark gently.

"Professor," Hermione's weak and tear-threaded voice came from behind him.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor please. Don't do this to me. Look at him. He's dead…it was the Killing Curse…it isn't possible. Please don't give me this false hope that he's alive. I can't bare it…please…don't say it if it isn't true…" Hermione sobbed. She stared at her hands, which were clenched together so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Hermione, look at me," Dumbledore said softly, kneeling before her. Hermione slowly let her gaze rise and met Dumbledore's gentle blue eyes. "Blaise is alive."

The Professor's gaze was electrifying. A surge of power and energy was sent through Hermione's body and she suddenly felt more awake. Dumbledore's gaze still held hers. The impact of his words hit Hermione and melted through every pore of her body. She nodded, a small, very weak smile of hope forming on her face. She looked back down at her hands as Dumbledore rose.

Draco bent down and picked up his wand. A mixture of anger and terror rapidly spread through his veins. Blaise was alive. And that meant he would wake up, and when he did… _Stop,_ he told himself firmly. _Stop, and don't think about that_. His hand closed around his wand so tightly he thought it might snap. As he stood, he couldn't help but ask, "how?"

Dumbledore looked at him again, and Hermione looked up too. Madam Pomfrey, who had been force-feeding Blaise some light pink liquid, looked at Dumbledore intently. Dumbledore looked at Blaise's form and answered, "Hermione."

"What?" she said, standing.

"Miss Granger, am I correct to assume that you and Mr. Zabini were involved romantically?" he asked simply.

Hermione felt a blush rise to her cheeks, but nodded nonetheless.

"Hmm. I am trusting you know the reason why Mr. Potter survived Lord Voldemort's curse, yes?"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. She nodded again. She looked at Draco. His eyes were fixated on her. They were cold and hard, and she noticed something behind them as his eyes locked with hers. But it was gone in a flash.

"He survived because of his mother…his mother's love…" Hermione whispered, looking back at Blaise's still form.

Dumbledore nodded. He put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Your love saved him," he said simply. "Blaise will regain consciousness soon enough. Just let him rest. Madam Pomfrey?"

The nurse looked at the Headmaster, her expression just as bewildered as Hermione's. "Yes sir?"

"Miss Granger is to have full visiting privileges until Mr. Zabini wakes up. I know this is going to be a difficult time for all of us. Excuse us," he said to Hermione and Draco. "Madam Pomfrey if you'd be so kind to come with me?" The adults left.

Hermione sank into the chair by Blaise's bed, her head in her hands. She was breathing deeply.

Draco stared at the ground for a moment, then looked up. He looked around the room as if it was the first time he was seeing it. He covered his face with his hands and pressed hard onto his temple. He looked at Hermione. She looked completely drained, but her eyes shimmered with renewed hope. He cursed silently, and turned to leave.

"Draco?" He felt his feet stick to the ground. He didn't turn around, but turned his head, looking at her over his shoulder.

Hermione stood up and walked over to him. Her face was still tear stained. Draco fought the urge to wipe her tears away. She stood in front of him and looked at him. Her eyes bore into his and Draco felt a strange emotion sweep over him. Guilt. She moved forward slightly, her eyes still fixed on his. Draco's body tensed as she slowly put her arms around his neck. He couldn't move.

"Thank you," she muttered. She let him go, looking at him again, and moved towards the chair again.

"Hermione?" Draco finally found his voice.

"Hmm?"

"Don't thank me. I don't deserve it." And with that, he was gone, leaving a slightly surprised Hermione sitting by Blaise's lifeless body.

---

Hermione closed her hand around Blaise's, breathing deeply. A calm sense of relief had come over her. He was alive, even if it was barely. She sat wondering at what Dumbledore had said. Her love had saved him. Did that mean Blaise was indebted to her. She didn't want that. She leaned back in the chair, massaging the side of her temple. Maybe his being a Sortiarm had something to do with his survival.

She couldn't think of this anymore. It was hurting her head too much. She closed her eyes, and with her hand still in Blaise's, she let herself fall asleep.

---

It was impossible. He was fuming. No one could have survived that curse…no one besides Potter, and he didn't count. No Sortiarm had ever survived it, this he knew for a fact.

He was sitting alone in the Common Room. He was on the couch, with his legs propped up on the coffee table in the corner of the room. He was furious. He stood up, running his hands angrily through his now tousled hair. He couldn't understand how this was possible. Blaise was supposed to be dead. That was the deal. It should have worked…nothing…nothing should have prevented it. He had gotten that promise in blood. His own blood, and Blaise's, and _his_.

Something had changed the terms of their agreement without his consent and he wasn't just about to sit around and let that happen. Blaise was meant to die. No one else could have done it, and it didn't work. He was determined in his fury. This had gone beyond Hermione and his mixed emotions. He had given up a part of him, given his life and soul, and for what? For the Blood Bond to fail him. It wasn't going to happen. He kicked the table over, punching the wall. He felt his face moisten. He was crying. This couldn't be happening. He moved over to the window and threw it open. Climbing onto the ledge, he took a deep breath, remembering his lessons. He focused his body and his mind. He knew he could do it. He took a step forward, allowing his body to float in midair. He was going to see the person behind all the misery in his life, the person who had fooled him, taken his power and his choice, and the person that had indirectly let Hermione fall into Blaise's arms. Rejuvenated with new hate, he opened his eyes; eyes that were now filled with determination, anger, and power. Eyes that were now gold.

The contract was broken. His power was back.

---

Hey guys…Sorry it took so long. I was debating putting that last scene in there. I know this chapter is short…I promise they'll get longer. Hope you like it.

**Xoxphoenix:** aww thanks so much!! It's always great to see I've got a new reader!! Hope you like this chapter.

**Rini08**: haha sorry for the delay

**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**: )..here ya go lol…btw love ur username lol

**beetle-shell**: aw thanks!! I cant tell if it was draco or not. But you will find out.

**Charlotte**: thanks!

**Lightmoon-angel**: aww thanks!!!! I hope this chapter answered that question lol

**SeverusSnape'sLove**: are you sure it was Draco?

**Skittles Taste the Rainbow**: haha hope you aren't mad…but as I've said, it may or may not have been Draco. At this point, everyone thinks it is…I'll leave it at that.

**likewise4me**: I'll try!! Lol..too much trouble lol

**u-r-only-my-shadow**: harry survived because of the reasons in the books. But you find out why Dumbledore thinks blaise is still alive here..but Hermione's POV obviously raises the question of his position as a Sortiarm having something to do with it for Blaise. We'll see.

Ps

You'll be surprised about Hermione and Draco, lets just leave it there.

**SoMe wEirDo**: I think ur the first one whos sympathized with Draco lol

**Twitchy the Squirrel**: Dumbledore at this point, is like everyone else. He has his beliefs…I'm just gonna point out that Draco, in this story, isn't completely bad. And Hermione believes him when he says he didn't do it. She a Sortiarm too. I know I haven't explained the full extent of the Sortiarmus powers but I will…lets just say its important that she believes him.

**LE Evarlier**: its kind of the point to not know, but I can try.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

It was impossible. He was fuming. No one could have survived that curse…no one besides Potter, and he didn't count. No Sortiarm had ever survived it, this he knew for a fact.

_He was sitting alone in the Common Room. He was on the couch, with his legs propped up on the coffee table in the corner of the room. He was furious. He stood up, running his hands angrily through his now tousled hair. He couldn't understand how this was possible. Blaise was supposed to be dead. That was the deal. It should have worked…nothing…nothing should have prevented it. He had gotten that promise in blood. His own blood, and Blaise's, and his. _

Something had changed the terms of their agreement without his consent and he wasn't just about to sit around and let that happen. Blaise was meant to die. No one else could have done it, and it didn't work. He was determined in his fury. This had gone beyond Hermione and his mixed emotions. He had given up a part of him, given his life and soul, and for what? For the Blood Bond to fail him. It wasn't going to happen. He kicked the table over, punching the wall. He felt his face moisten. He was crying. This couldn't be happening. He moved over to the window and threw it open. Climbing onto the ledge, he took a deep breath, remembering his lessons. He focused his body and his mind. He knew he could do it. He took a step forward, allowing his body to float in midair. He was going to see the person behind all the misery in his life, the person who had fooled him, taken his power and his choice, and the person that had indirectly let Hermione fall into Blaise's arms. Rejuvenated with new hate, he opened his eyes; eyes that were now filled with determination, anger, and power. Eyes that were now gold.

_The contract was broken. His power was back._

--

Hermione woke with a start. There was an uneasy feeling in her stomach and a deep pang in her chest. She didn't know how long she'd been sleeping. She leaned forward in the chair she was in and rested her head in her hands, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. It was nighttime. She looked around the room, her vision finally clearing. She jumped slightly in surprise. She could see every detail of everything in the room vividly. The darkness of the room seemed to have no affect on her eyes. She took a couple of calming breaths and let herself get used to the idea of night vision.

'_Must be part of my powers,'_ she thought. Hermione rested back in the chair, her eyes falling onto the boy in the bed next to her. The shine from the moonlight gave him a semi-angelic glow. She took his hand again, tracing small circles with her thumb. The events of the day flooded her mind. She had barely accepted her fate as one of the most feared magical beings on the planet when the one person who could help her through it was almost taken from her. Needless to say, it had been a difficult day.

Hermione wondered how her friends would react to the news. Of her two best friends, Hermione knew Harry would understand better. The idea of being alone, being one of a kind, standing out in a way you don't want to was familiar to him. Ron on the other hand…Hermione sighed at the prospect of telling her red-haired companion. She was sure he wouldn't take it well. Ron was always slightly irrational when it came to information he viewed as bad. She was not looking forward to telling either of the boys.

Hermione sighed, tipping her head back over the back of the chair. She pulled her legs up to her chest, tying her arms around them. She had never felt this way before. She felt powerful, like anything was at the tip of her fingers, but at the same time, she felt utterly helpless without Blaise to comfort her. Not to mention, a daunting feeling was building in her stomach. She suddenly felt nauseous. Hermione tried to breath slowly and calmly, but something in her gut told her something bad was coming, and neither she, nor anyone she cared about (mainly Blaise) would be safe.

Hermione shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts she was having. She looked back at Blaise, at his sleeping form. The visibility of him breathing had returned, and had become more regular over the hours she'd been asleep, which was a relief. She knew now at least that Dumbledore had been telling the truth, and that he was still, in fact, alive.

It was impossible for Hermione to wrap her head around the events of the day. She felt completely blown away by everything. The felt her muscles tingle and shifted in the chair. Her eyes fell on Blaise's face. His strong jaw, his chiseled features, the amazing blue eyes that were hidden beneath his closed lids, the face that held so much power seemed so utterly weak right now. And it scared Hermione to think that Blaise could be this frail.

Hermione glanced at the clock that was hanging above the entranceway to the Hospital. It was a quarter past two in the morning. She sighed again. Making it through the week wouldn't be easy. She didn't want the stress of dealing with classes and her friends. She rubbed her eyes and curled up in the chair, shifting so she could put her head on the hospital bed, next to Blaise's body. She felt a warmth coming from him and it instantly soothed her. She hoped he would be okay.

--

He was floating outside the window, watching her, his eyes gleaming with hatred. This wasn't fair. He would pay. He didn't deserve the power.

He saw her lean forward, his gold eyes taking in her every move, her every breath. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. And she was powerful; that added to her appeal. He knew she was valuable, knew how much she would be worth if he could get his hands on her. But it was next to impossible. With that stupid boy by her side he wouldn't even be able to get close without arousing his suspicion.

Her dedication to his lifeless form caused something to stir in him. Admiration? No, that wasn't it. Envy…

He felt his blood boil, knowing that it was supposed to be him beside her, and not that sorry excuse for a wizard. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the night air swim around him, calming him before he did something stupid. He allowed himself to inch slightly closer to the window, but still, kept repeating the spell in his mind. He couldn't attract attention; he had to stay invisible.

He opened his senses, allowing them to flow through the stone of the castle, to filter through the air on the other side until they reached her. She was asleep now. He felt how tired her body was, he felt how worried she was that her friends wouldn't understand, she felt her sadness for the boy beside her, and the love she had for him. He clenched his fist as the strength of that emotion hit him, but he let it go as something else attracted his attention. He prodded a little further with his mind before realizing what he had stumbled upon. He felt her power…a slight glimmer to what her mind, body, and spirit possessed. He let that brief encounter consume him, astounded by what he felt. She was even more powerful than he had imagined. And she would be his.

--

Hermione woke with a start as sunlight pierced through her eyelids. Her entire body ached, and she could feel the dark circles under her eyes. She felt as though she had been asleep for only a few minutes, only to be jolted awake by the daylight. She felt disoriented, and couldn't even remember what day it was or whether she had classes, and began to panic slightly. A wave of nausea swept over her body and she ducked her head beneath the hospital bed, curling into a ball on the chair and breathing deeply. The nausea began to pass and Hermione sat upright again. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, letting the heavy feeling on her chest ebb. She eyed Blaise's sleeping form and felt a small comfort in the fact that somewhere deep inside him, he was probably fighting to regain consciousness.

With that though, Hermione realized that she had lost all consciousness in her legs and stood up, slowly walking around the room. She reached a far window and looked out onto the frost covered grounds. Her breathe fogged on the window, and as she turned away, something caught her eye. Looking back at the window, nothing was visible. Hermione leaned forward and blew gently on the glass, stepping back as she realized it was slightly ajar. Pulling it about she looked at it closely, seeing a smudge on the outside. She blew on the window again, letting her breathe fog the glass and gasped at what she saw: A distinct handprint the outside of the glass, a good two hundred and fifty feet above the ground.

--

"…I don't know Harry. Thing's have just seemed a bit off with Hermione lately. I mean, the incident in Charms last week, you remember? The thing she was inflating just exploded. You know, just as well as I do, things Hermione Charms do not explode…" Ron said tentatively at breakfast.

Harry and Ron hadn't seen their best friend in what seemed like weeks. They both knew where she was; sitting up in the Hospital Wing, but neither of them dared go up there. They didn't know how to deal with her in the state she was in. With 48 hours, Hermione had gone from their best friend to a shadow of her existence, barely sleeping or eating, just staring blankly and intensely at Blaise's body, as Madam Pomfrey told it.

Harry stared at his plate for a second. "Yeah, I know Ron. But there's nothing we can do right now. The last thing she needs is for us to bombard her with questions about why she's been acting differently. I mean, with everything that's happened over the last couple years, and especially the trauma she's been through in the last couple months, can you really expect her to behave absolutely normally?"

"You do. You've been dealing with crap like this your whole life," Ron said quietly.

"Well that's exactly it, isn't it? I've had my entire life to deal with weird shit happening around me. This is new for her, the whole near-death experience revolving around _her_, sort of thing. We've been through a lot with each other, but when it came down to it, I was the one the fights were about, you know? It only involved Hermione because she was friends with me…And I regret playing my part in putting her through all that, but I know now I couldn't have done any of it without her, or you. The most we can do is be there for her when she's ready to tell us she needs us," Harry said. Something inside him knew that the day Hermione needed them would come a lot sooner than anybody would expect.

--

He hovered over the books as he had been since he left the window. What he was searching for, he wasn't quite sure yet, but he was certain once he found it, he'd know. As far as he knew, the bond forged between two Sortiarms was not permanent, but since he had made a habit of being wrong of late, he didn't want to leave anything to chance. He knew his informant would be keeping an eye on her, but again, he couldn't leave it up to the idiot boy. He had sensed the growing infatuation in his heart and had become disgusted. If he lost focus for the end goal, all was lost. It was only through his informant's body that he had true access to her, and if she grew disdainful of the boy, he was useless.

To his credit, the boy knew the risks involved when he made the Blood Bond. He was surprised that anyone was willing to go that far for revenge, but welcomed a fresh case when he got one. What surprised him however, what the willingness of the other to comply. That made their Bond very different than the ones he had dealt with in the past. And as for the girl, well she complicated things, as females usually do, but with her new found abilities, and the extent of her powers to be determined, he was certain that, if his plan worked, she would prove a valuable asset in the end.

He flipped another page in the shriveled old book he was reading when his eye caught something…a glimmer in the window. He moved around the table he was standing at and went to face the glass, peering intently at it. There were no lights on, inside the dwelling or outside. Nothing should be glimmering in the window. He knew he was immune to a reflection, therefore eliminating him, so what could it be?

He closed his eyes and concentrated, opening them a moment later, looking at the glass with gold eyes. And at what he saw, even he had to stagger back for a moment. There, in the window, was the other boy, looking straight back at him, his eyes dark.

-

**TearDropsOnMyBlueJeans**: I'll just say that there is a lot more to the relationship between Draco and Hermione that has yet to be revealed. I'll also say that there is another Sortiarm, possibly more than one more, but I will not say who it/they is/are as of right now. Thanks for reading!!

**Talia**: it isn't meant to seem rushed, but I did pace it this way for a reason up until this point. It is going to slow down, but the whole point is to help the reader understand how quickly the changes are happening in Hermione's life, because it will have an effect later in the story. Haha, thanks I try. Hope you like this chapter!

-**S3v3rusIsMin3**-:like I said above, I will not confirm or deny the possibility of Draco being a Sortiarm. And I can't tell you what happens, that would ruin it!! Lol. I'm glad you like the story though, hope you like this chapter as well.

**dream-spells**: aww yay for new readers!! Lol. Sortiarmus is pronounced basically how is written, but let me try um.. Sort-tea-arm-us…does that help at all?? Lol. Hope I didn't confuse you further . There could be more than three, I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

**I wish I was a Vampire**: sorry this update took so long!!

**Lightmoon-angel**: I cant say who the person is, but the common theory seems to be that its Draco. I will not confirm or deny that yet. Since a couple of people have asked me this, I will say that is someone who has ties to both Hermione and Blaise, but it may or may not be a character you already know.

**some weirdo:** I need to start updating more often, I agree lol.

**x-xDodgerx-x**: aw well I'm glad you like it. I toyed with the idea of making it a Draco/Hermione story for a while, but I'm pretty content with the direction its going so far.

**FanFicHolic:** again, glad you're liking the story, and again, I apologize for taking so long to update. I keep planning further ahead in the story, and need to make sure I get the details right in order to make sure I don't reveal anything too prematurely and stuff like that. Hope this chapter satisfies!!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

_He flipped another page in the shriveled old book he was reading when his eye caught something…a glimmer in the window. He moved around the table he was standing at and went to face the glass, peering intently at it. There were no lights on, inside the dwelling or outside. Nothing should be glimmering in the window. He knew he was immune to a reflection, therefore eliminating him, so what could it be? _

_He closed his eyes and concentrated, opening them a moment later, looking at the glass with gold eyes. And at what he saw, even he had to stagger back for a moment. There, in the window, was the other boy, looking straight back at him, his eyes dark._

--

The reflection just stared at him; almost as if it knew exactly what he was up to. But that wasn't possible. He had been informed, by a reliable source, that this boy was close to dead. Not even a person of his power could Reflect under those circumstances. He stepped back and shook his head, hoping the reflection would just disappear. But no, it remained, and a small smirk appeared across its smooth face. The window flew open.

He stumbled back, his face in total shock as he fell to the ground. This was not possible. He had to be dreaming.

"You aren't dreaming." The boy in the window was not just a reflection. He was solid. And he was climbing through the window.

"This isn't possible. You can't be here!" he said from the ground.

"And yet I am here. We had a deal Mathias. You broke your end of the bargain. Tell me why he isn't dead."

"I don't know! I don't know! It was a Blood Bond! Nothing, nothing should have been able to break it. I've been researching it night and day, ever since I was notified that the Killing Curse failed. I have no answers for you yet ­– at least, none that make sense…" Mathias said, scrambling to his books.

"What does that mean? None that make sense? Tell me what you know or I will end your pathetic excuse of a life right now."

Mathias looked at the boy before him and frowned. He would not allow this child to speak to him in this manner. He was the Paladinius after all. He held more power in his hands than this child would ever know, the only one to ever rival him was the other boy, and he was no – well almost – out of the picture.

"Silence boy!" Mathias rumbled. "You should know better than to speak to me this way. You know very well what I am capable of. I will not tolerate insolence!" The boy was thrown into the wall behind him, shattering the empty frame that hung there. "No I understand you are upset. I understand you are frustrated. But the fact that this has happened has nothing to do with me. Why don't you go ask the ones you made the deal with?" Mathias hissed.

"You know very well I am incapable of that. It is draining whatever little power I have left to even get here. The four of us made a _pact_ Mathias. They can't just be broken. He was supposed to die, and I was supposed to be reborn! One of them needs to eliminated!" the boy screamed.

"Ah. Well, I hate to tell you this, but there is another."

"What? What do you mean, the girl?"

"So you know. Yes, the girl. Apparently, she developed naturally. She thinks there are only two, him and herself."

"Fools, all of them. I still don't understand how he didn't see that the Blood Bond affected all of us, and not just him. He thinks he's alone. The idiot. And what about the other one?"

"His powers are there. But they are dormant. He has no idea of the power that lies within him, which is better for you I suppose."

"If I eliminate the witch, will my powers be restored?"

"That is what I do not know. That, and why he survived. The only thing I can think of is true love, but that is ridiculous because they barely know each other, but it's the only reasoning we have for someone surviving that curse."

"I can't stay this way forever Mathias. I'm barely a shadow of the wizard I was before. He doesn't deserve that power, none of them do. It was supposed to be mine!"

"Don't be a child. You made that Blood Bond knowing full-well that it did not necessarily mean you would get what you wanted, or that you would even survive."

"You call this surviving? My body lies broken and useless in a hospital bed, just as it has for years. That bond drained my powers, destroyed my spirit and this is all that is left. The one thing I had was the insurance that if one of them died, I would be restored. That was all I had. And now, they still live, and you tell me there is another. Who knows what her powers are like, how powerful she really is? I've Sensed a greatness in her beyond anything I've ever felt. And if that is any reflection on what her powers are going to be like when they fully develop than I stand no chance against the both of them. My only hope is to get rid of _him_."

"And risk exposing yourself again. He may not know of the power that lies within him, but he is powerful enough without it. He will surely kill you this time around, even without the Sortiarmus inside him."

"Not if I am able to drain his powers first."

"You mean, do to him what he did to you?" Mathias frowned. Surely, in this broken form, he was unable to perform magic.

"Yes. That stupid bastard got lucky. But I will be restored. With you on my side, I can drain enough of his power to reform myself and then finish him off. With him out of the way, I can try and defeat the other two, and take their power for myself."

"You can try, boy, but there is no guarantee in this line of work. He stumbled onto the Nigrescent, and yes, it was luck that allowed it to work. But intentionally invoking that kind of magic – no good can come of it. It will destroy you yourself in the process."

"Not with you to help me. You are the Paladinius! You hold the key to powers beyond imagination. You can control it!"

"Yes, I am the Paladinius. But with that comes the responsibility to protect that power. To prevent it from becoming corrupt. It is not for my own personal use! And to taint that purity with the Nigrescent… it would destroy everything."

"You did it once before! When you helped us with the Blood Bond. You were the Keeper! You used the magic then!"

"Yes, that is true. But it was a dire situation and many lives were at stake. I did not condone putting that weight on the shoulders of such young children. And look what has come of it! You, in somnolence for eleven years! The others… well one is close to death in a similar situation as you, and the other is doing hardly better. Even then, I did not taint the magic with Nigrescence, and I do not intend to do it now! I am sorry. But you made the deal, and now you must pay the price. I will keep looking for another way, but this is how it must be. You knew the risks when you made the Bond. Do not blame me for your suffering. No away with you!" Mathias waved his hand and the boy began to fade, all the while screaming, in disappointment and agony.

--

Draco was pacing. He had been pacing for what seemed like hours. He had been pacing a lot over the last few weeks, and he did not know why. He couldn't sit still, he couldn't sleep, and dark circles had formed under his usually sparkling icy eyes – icy eyes that had been gold for days now. He had missed all his classes; he refused to be seen by any of his housemates. He was confused. His power was supposed to be gone. That had been the deal, and he knew very well that nothing could break a Blood Bond.

Draco kept replaying the scene over and over in his head. The anger and hatred he had felt right before he had pulled out his wand and muttered two words, two little words that he had sword he would never use again. The tattoo on his forearm itched at the thought of what he had been through. But no, he wasn't reliving that past. He was thinking about what had happened what seemed like a few hours before, and couldn't make sense of it.

He had grown up with Blaise. From childhood, a competition was always there between them, and about everything. He never liked Blaise, never saw him as a friend, but he didn't hate him. Blaise pushed him to be better, to be more powerful, without even knowing it. It was just Draco's need to be better than him, and that had always been there. He respected Blaise's power, even though, all along, Draco knew Blaise was more powerful than him. And even with that knowledge there had never been a time when Draco had truly felt the urge to – to – _kill _him.

This is what confused Draco. Because, even though they disliked each other, there was a respect there, and after Draco had made the Bond, something in him had changed. He had given up the power that had been so amplified in Blaise, and he didn't regret it. Only Blaise understood the sacrifice, and their relationship had changed, a connection of sorts had been made. They tolerated each other, and only they knew that what everyone assumed to be a great friendship was just a cover for an even greater secret, a burden both of them had to bear.

And that was when it hit him. The thought of what had happened after the Bond had been made, the awful pain Draco had gone through, the secrets he held, and the things he had confided in Blaise finally sparked an idea in Draco's mind. What if what had happened had finally come back to haunt him?

Draco knew of only one person that would be capable of sparking that kind of hate and anger inside someone else. Only one person who had a personal vendetta against Blaise and himself; only one person who had the power to make him mutter those words without Draco even realizing it. The single person who the Bond had betrayed and destroyed.

But it was impossible. That person had been lying in a comatose for eleven years.

--

"Hermione?" A flourish of red hair poked around the Hospital Wing door.

Hermione looked up. She smiled as the petite redhead made her way tentatively into the ward, but her eyes were tired.

"Hi Ginny," she said.

"Hi." Ginny didn't even know what to say. She hadn't seen her friend for the better part of two weeks. Hermione seemed so distant from everybody recently.

Hermione laughed. "Ginny, I won't bite. Sit down."

Ginny smiled timidly. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just, I haven't seen you in a while, and I just – I didn't know what to say."

"I understand."

Ginny pulled up a chair next to Hermione's faithful position next to Blaise's bed.

"How – How is he?" she asked hesitantly.

Hermione looked at her with sad eyes. "The same. His breathing is better, but other than that –," her breath hitched, "no change."

"I'm so sorry you're going through this Hermione. I wish there was something I could do…" Ginny said sadly, putting her hand on Hermione's arm.

"You're doing it Gin. Just you being here, not letting me sit on my own, it made a world of difference, and I thank you for that. I just wish Harry and Ron could do that same for me, you know? I feel like, it's the one time I really need them and they can't support me. And that's not fair, after everything we've been through together, and how much I've supported the both of them…I just wish they could…I don't even know…"

Hermione trailed off, and Ginny watched her friend, sadness welling up inside her. Hermione was right. This was no way for her two best friends to behave. And Ginny intended to do something about it. But first, she turned to Hermione.

"How are _you_, Hermione?" she asked quietly.

Hermione looked at her. "What?"

"I feel like people keep asking how Blaise is. No one has taken the time to see if _you're_ okay."

Hermione tilted her head, rubbing her thumb along Blaise's hand, which had been almost glued to hers for days. "Me? I have no idea how I am. I'm…miserable. I'm tired, I'm scared, I'm hurt…I'm…I'm cracking Ginny. I can't handle this. He needs to wake up!" Hermione said. She was getting worked up.

"I know sweetie…"

"No! No, you don't know! You have no idea what this feels like! He has to wake up! He _has_ to!" Hermione sobbed. Her voice was raised and she shook uncontrollably. Ginny stood up.

"Hermione, calm down!"

"No! No, I wont! I'm sick and tired of just sitting here, not able to do anything about this. He needs to wake up. He has to wake up!"

And with that, a surge of power rippled down Hermione's arm and through her fingers, which were still clasped around Blaise's hand. She didn't even notice had it not been for the sizzling noise that came from the contact. Her eyes swirled blue and Ginny backed away. She wasn't sure what was going on, but Hermione was scaring her.

"Hermione please. Calm down," she whispered.

But Hermione didn't hear her, because at that very moment, Blaise Zabini had opened his eyes.

--

this was a quick update lol. Hopefully this chapter lived up, and answered some questions.

Let me know what you think!!

**Rini08**: was that soon enough?? Lol. Hope you enjoy this one.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

_Hermione tilted her head, rubbing her thumb along Blaise's hand, which had been almost glued to hers for days. "Me? I have no idea how I am. I'm…miserable. I'm tired, I'm scared, I'm hurt…I'm…I'm cracking Ginny. I can't handle this. He needs to wake up!" Hermione said. She was getting worked up. _

_"I know sweetie…"_

_"No! No, you don't know! You have no idea what this feels like! He has to wake up! He has to!" Hermione sobbed. Her voice was raised and she shook uncontrollably. Ginny stood up._

_"Hermione, calm down!"_

_"No! No, I wont! I'm sick and tired of just sitting here, not able to do anything about this. He needs to wake up. He has to wake up!" _

_And with that, a surge of power rippled down Hermione's arm and through her fingers, which were still clasped around Blaise's hand. She didn't even notice had it not been for the sizzling noise that came from the contact. Her eyes swirled blue and Ginny backed away. She wasn't sure what was going on, but Hermione was scaring her. _

_"Hermione please. Calm down," she whispered._

_But Hermione didn't hear her, because at that very moment, Blaise Zabini had opened his eyes._

---

Blue. All she could see was blue, and sparkling. A hint of a devious glimmer. And sheer joy. And Blue. That blue that she hadn't seen in weeks was finally there again. He was there again.

Part of her didn't want to believe it, because if it were just a dream, waking up would crush her, but the other part, the bigger part, whispered, "Blaise?"

Ginny heard the name slip of her Hermione's mouth and her worried stare flipped from Hermione's face to a shocked awe looking at the boy lying on the Hospital Bed in front of her. She saw Hermione's knees buckle, and grabbed her before she could hit the ground, helping her ease into the chair by the bed. "I'll be right back," she muttered, scampering out of the room to go find Madam Pomfrey.

"Blaise?" Hermione murmured again.

He stared back at her for a moment. "Are you really here?" His voice was quiet, hoarse, and weak. But it was his voice, still powerful, and deep, comforting, and beautiful.

"I haven't been anywhere else in weeks," Hermione said, tears flowing gently down her face.

"I could hear you. Every day, talking to me. I thought I was dreaming. I kept picturing your face – but I couldn't move…I couldn't – I didn't think it was real…" he muttered. His eyes watered. "I kept seeing a flash of green, over and over. Seeing myself, holding you, hitting the ground. I thought you di–…it was hell Hermione. I thought it was hell, seeing that over and over again, not being able to move or talk or scream…it was just empty. And then your voice," he coughed slightly.

"Shh. Just relax. I really am here. And you really are here. And it's okay, and it will be okay. Just rest, and Madam Pomfrey will come, and it's going to be okay," Hermione smiled through her tears, talking his hand with the intention of never, ever, letting it go.

---

"HE WOKE UP?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE WOKE UP!? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he screamed. Everything in the room shattered.

"I'm just telling you what I know. Do not raise your voice at me," Mathias thought. He was sitting in a chair, his eyes closed, thumb and forefinger pressed against his brow. Dealing with this boy was frustrating and tiring. It took a huge toll on the aged man to have these mental conversations. But it was the only way.

The boy's body was lying weak and immobile on the hospital bed in front of him, seemingly dead. But the boy was very much alive – and very irritating. As word had spread that the third had reawaken, Mathias knew that it would be his head if he didn't inform the boy of his latest setback.

"_He was not supposed to wake up Mathias!"_ the boy hissed.

"Please, stop having a tone with me. It's giving me a headache."

"Oh, I _apologize_. Sorry if you have to endure a bit of mental pain for a few moments while I talk to you, because I have no other choice, while I lie here, unable to do _anything_!" the boy yelled.

Infuriating. "Well that's all I came to tell you. I'll come back once I have more information."

"Do not walk out on me Mathias. Don't –" but the boy's image was already fading.

Mathias opened his eyes and looked around the room. After hearing that the boy had regained consciousness, he had to admit that he was concerned. It meant that he was more powerful then he had believed, and that was not to be taken lightly. Mathias was angry with himself for underestimating the boy's powers to begin with, and it was just another blow to the old man's ego. He could not keep miscalculating his skills, and most definitely could not keep being taken by surprise.

---

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! _Anybody!_" Ginny Weasley bolted out of the Hospital Wing as soon as Hermione had mentioned the nurse's name. She was in shock. She could not believe that Blaise was awake, and she was shaking from both excitement and astonishment. "Madam Pomfrey!"

"My dear! Miss Weasley, what is the reason for all this ruckus?" a bemused Professor Dumbledore appeared from around the corner, eying Ginny with a look that made it seem like he knew something Ginny didn't. But he always had that look.

"Professor!" Ginny breathed heavily. She bent over to catch her breath, and then straightened. "Professor, Blaise Zabini is awake. He woke up."

"Did he now?" Dumbledore's forehead creased with interest. "Lead the way."

The Headmaster followed the youngest Weasley through the castle until they reached the doors of the Hospital Wing. He then paused, resulting in a quizzical look from the redhead.

"Miss Weasley, I wonder if you would be so kind as to find our dear Madam Pomfrey and send her here promptly, and then return yourself to the Gryffindor Common Room. I fear that we are dealing with forces more powerful than I had foreseen, and I would rather not put you in a situation where harm could be even the slightest possibility," Dumbledore said.

"Of course, Professor," Ginny turned and walked briskly down the hallway, making a mental note to find Harry and borrow the Marauders Map in order to find the nurse.

Dumbledore pushed open the doors to the Hospital Wing, and entered, his dark green robes billowing in after him.

Hermione and Blaise looked up at the Headmaster as he approached the foot of the bed, his expression undistinguishable.

"Professor?" Hermione whispered. She did not like the concern that had etched itself into the creases around the old man's eyes.

"Miss Granger," he acknowledged her presence, nodding at her slightly, but quickly turned to the young man lying in the bed. "Mister Zabini. It appears I greatly underestimated your abilities. You are far more powerful than I originally thought. What concerns me is the fact that these powers you have seem to vary from good to bad ever so vacillatingly…"

Blaise lowered his eyes and stared at his hands, one of which Hermione still clasped tightly. "Whatever it is that concerns you about my abilities Professor," he said quietly, "I can assure you has been a source of unease in my life for a very long time. Along with everything else that comes with being…whatever I am."

"Blaise, I understand that this is a dilemma you have been dealing with your whole life. And unfortunately, it is something rather unprecedented in your time, and the historical information we have of your kind, well it is very hard to find, and even harder to decipher, as I'm sure you already know. But please know that I will do everything within my power, however slight it may be in comparison to yours," the Professor's eyes twinkled, "to help you rid yourself of this burden, or at the very least, better control your powers."

Blaise looked at the Headmaster hard, for a long time. His eyes then softened, and he lowered his gaze.

"No one has ever offered to help me with this Professor," he whispered. Hermione squeezed his hand, her heart pounding with sadness.

Dumbledore walked around the bed and placed his hand on Blaise's shoulder.

"Well then, it's about time someone did, wouldn't you say so Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up and half smiled at Dumbledore before meeting Blaise's eyes with her own.

"Definitely about time," she then lowered her voice, saying words only meant for Blaise, "And if he can't help you, I will."

Blaise looked at Hermione, taking in the beauty and the power that emanated from her. A lump caught in his throat. He would have given anything for Hermione not to have to feel the way he felt. Blaise knew that she hadn't reached that point yet, her powers being so fresh, but she would. And the knowledge that the innocent, pure girl in front of him would have to endure so much pain for a so-called gift she didn't (or wouldn't) want, tortured him.

All he could do was lift her hand, still clutching his, and touch his lips to her cool skin, sending invisible sparks up her arm and through her body.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

"Well! Mister Zabini, I do believe you have been here long enough. As soon as Miss Weasley returns with Madam Pomfrey, and she gives you her approval, I daresay you may accompany Miss Granger here back to the Head Dorms. Have a pleasant evening, you two." And with that, Dumbledore drifted out of the Infirmary.

"I hate this, by the way…" Hermione said suddenly.

"Huh? Hate what?" Blaise said, taken aback slightly.

"You actually," Hermione said, her eyes teasing. Blaise cocked his eyebrow. "I hate missing you…you keep disappearing on me. Stop it," she teased.

Blaise grinned and pulled her up by her hand until she was sitting on the bed next to him, and then tugged on her arm ever so slightly so she was lying by his side. Tilting her chin up slightly, he placed a soft kiss on her nose.

"Sorry," he said simply.

"You should be," she smiled, hugging him around his middle. "In all fairness, I should tell you though, that while I hate missing you, I love having you to miss."

He kissed the top of her head and smiled into her curls.

"I can't wait to get out of here."

"The feeling's mutual. Why?" Hermione said, looking up at him.

"I need to make up for a lot of lost time," Blaise said mischievously.

"Oh, really?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. Blaise leaned down to kiss her ­–

"Ahem!" Madam Pomfrey had returned.

Hermione jumped from the hospital bed, turning pink.

"I'll just wait outside…" she muttered and turned to leave.

As she reached the door, she turned back to glance at Blaise again. As she watched him get up from the bed, wincing slightly with pain, Hermione's heart filled with so many emotions, it was almost overwhelming. At that moment, she realized that all she really wanted was to be able to wave her hand and let him be truly happy and carefree for the rest of his life, even if she would suffer in the process.

---

Little did Hermione know that as those thoughts passed through her mind, she wasn't the only one listening to them.

He had finally realized how he could change his fate. It had been so simple. He could not believe he hadn't seen it in the first place. The solution had been staring him in the face for months. And now he had it as solid evidence. His eyes flickered gold underneath his closed lids, and for the first time in a very long time, he felt the full surge of his powers ripple through his body, and he remembered why he had agreed to take part in the Blood Bond in the first place.

He had been confused as a child, consumed and tormented by the overwhelming power that had taken over his being. Then he met them, the two others, three of them in total, that understood his pain. It was then they decided to make the pact, an oath unlike any other, a bond that only their kind could attempt to make, because of the severity of the damage that would be caused should it be broken.

They knew what they were, and how the world both coveted and detested their power, and they swore they would be rid of it. The three of them together would end the lines that had been secretly continued for five centuries, the lines that the world thought had faded into oblivion, but in reality had grown more powerful and festered underneath the surface of the wizarding world, waiting to arise again.

And so they studied. For months they researched methods to eliminate the power, but to no avail. Years passed, and the boys grew into young men, and still, no solution had been found. The power had driven them into isolation, interacting only with each other, in fear of the fact that no one else could survive in their presence.

Finally, after years of searching, the three met the Paladinius, the only man who understood their power, the only man who was able to help. He never forgot the relief he felt when the Paladinius told him he could remove the powers from their bodies. Whole-heartedly and naively, the three agreed to the Blood Bond. And then things began to go horribly wrong.

The three were so preoccupied with thoughts of relief that they failed to hear the Paladinius when he told them what the Bond would entail. They did not hear the conditions behind the oath, and that is where they made their biggest mistake.

When it came time to swear by magic, and tie together their fates with Blood, and take the oath that could not be broken, stronger than any Unbreakable Vow, and the Paladinius once more told them what they needed to do in order to rid their bodies of the power, only one remained willing. Two turned away, refusing to do with their powers what was necessary for the Bond; they claimed they would rather live the rest of their lives in solitude than do what the Paladinius was asking of them. He, on the other hand, agreed. He did not want to spend the rest of his life alone. He convinced the others to take part in the Bond, telling them the sacrifice of giving up their powers was far greater than anything else anyone would endure, that transferring their powers to others was the only way they could live, at least in part, common lives. In their desperation for normalcy, the two consented.

The Paladinius, although weary of the whole ordeal and hesitant to take part, had no choice at that point. He took the three to a remote location where they were sedated and required to allow their bodies to rest in order to be able to undergo the magic they would have to use.

The Paladinius then set out to find the Aiurea de Putere, the Takers of Power, which he did, twenty years later, in three young boys from three different pure-blood families.

----

_Hey guys! I know its taken me foreverrr to update and I'm sorry! So I hope this chapter helps clear something up at least, but no worries, new chapters coming soon, I promise!!_

**ShadX - Shadow Elf:** hahaha thank you! I hope this kept the intrigue level up! Lol

**CryBloodRedTears:** I just realized you left this review in March. 6 month wait…I fail. Im sorry!! Hopefully this can keep you busy until the next chapter.

**Ari-Moon: ** as far as you know right now, yes. The eye color change is tied into their emotions, but its also related to the level of power they have. There is a lot more to their power and what it entails and what it can do than has been talked about so far. So I hate to say it, but you're just going to have to wait and see what else the Sortiarmus can do 


End file.
